Psycho-sweet
by Kyuushirou
Summary: [DMHP] Sebuah siklus kehidupan yang diawali dengan permulaan semu, mengikat rantai emosi dan menembus takdir./"Bohong! Aku tahu kau itu sangat manipulatif! Dan aku sudah berjanji pada Harry!"/"Ho, janjinya?"/"Bahwa aku akan menyiksa dan membunuh siapapun yang menyakitinya!"/DarkPowerful!Draco Slytherin!Harry
1. 1st Year

**Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling**

 **Warning : Modification-Canon, EYD, OOC, typo(s), YAOI, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

— **o0o—DMHP—o0o—**

 **Psycho-sweet**

 **Chapter 01 : 1st Year**

"Cepat lari!" teriak pria _blonde-silver_ pada seorang wanita yang tengah mengendong seorang bayi kecil di tangan. Wanita bersurai panjang itu menatap sang pria dengan tatapan memelas campur khawatir sebelum ia mengangguk dan melarikan diri ke arah kebun.

Mendapati istrinya yang sudah tak telihat siluetnya, pria itu mendelik ke arah pintu yang sudah ia kunci dengan pandangan keras. Dengan adrenalin yang diluar normal menyebabkan ia meneguk ludahnya paksa—melupakan jati dirinya yang seorang bangsawan dan tak memperbolehkannya bertingkah diluar tata krama kasta atas.

Pria itu menunggu. Ia menunggu seseorang yang makin mendekat dengan kapasitas aura sihir yang sangat besar. Dirinya yang selalu bersikap dingin dan arogan, kali ini sama sekali tidak bisa mempertahankan ekspresinya. Bola matanya makin menajam ketika pintu kayu cokelat elegan itu sedikit bergetar.

Krieeet—

Baru saja pintu akan tebuka, sebuah sinar yang menyilaukan menyergap tubuhnya hingga pandangannya berkunang dan beralih pada dunia gelap tanpa dasar.

"?!"

Beralih pada wanita yang sejak tadi tengah berlari sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 1 tahun. Ekspresinya nampak khawatir; cemas; dan ketakutan. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti dari mana asalnya sosok misterius yang tiba-tiba datang ke manor-nya.

Manik wanita itu terus memandang was-was antara jalannya ke depan dan berbalik ke belakang. Wanita itu tahu kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan segera tejadi. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Bola mata indahnya meneteskan air mata, ia bisa merasakan kalau aura di belakangnya itu bukanlah sosok yang dia kenal. Bukan suaminya.

Berbagai spekulasi negatif mulai menyerang saraf-saraf otaknya. Pikiran negatif pun makin terbayang-bayang hingga membuat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Diperhatikannya sang anak yang malah menatap kebun dengan tatapan datar. Tidak ada rasa takut atau pun sedih di ekspresinya. Anak itu hanya menatap kosong seolah situasi menegangkan ini hanyalah ilusi berupa mimpi.

Deg!

Langkah wanita itu terhenti, seketika badannya tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya langsung tejatuh dengan sendirinya. Pegangannya pada sang anak melonggar.

' _Tidak, aku mohon. Jangan anakku!'_ batinnya berkali-kali. Hatinya memohon pada siapapun di luar sana untuk pertolongan. Biarlah dirinya mati.

Asal jangan anaknya!

Jangan anak semata wayangnya!

Tubuh wanita itu makin membeku, hawa dingin dari belakangnya semakin terasa menusuk hingga perlahan memaksanya untuk sedikit demi sedikit termakan oleh gelapnya sihir dan kehilangan kesadaran untuk sepenuhnya.

Sang anak yang ditinggal ibunya pingsan, mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menemukan sesosok berjubah hitam yang melayang di atas tanah. Iris abu keperakan bocah itu memandangi sosok misterius tersebut tanpa berkedip.

Sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu mulai merapalkan sesuatu yang tak bisa bocah itu mengerti hingga cahaya kemerahan muncul dari tongkat sihirnya.

Cahaya itu perlahan membesar diiringi dengan cahaya hitam yang kini menyelimuti aura kemerahan tersebut. Setelah cahaya itu dirasa cukup, sosok misterius itu mengarahkannya pada sang bocah hingga anak bermanik abu itu tertidur pulas diringi bola-bola cahaya merah dan hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

.

 _Time skip_

.

Sudah sepuluh tahun kurang semenjak insiden mendebarkan tersebut berlalu. Pria bersurai pirang keperakan itu menatap anaknya yang tumbuh normal seperti anak lainnya. Yah, tentunya dengan didikan yang keras khas penyihir bangsawan.

Dirinya adalah seorang Malfoy, bernama lengkap Lucius Malfoy yang merupakan penyihir darah murni paling tekenal di dunia sihir. Ketenarannya di dunia sihir sangat luas, bahkan kedudukannya pun sangat tinggi di departemen sihir.

Memang banyak yang bilang kalau keluarga Malfoy adalah pengikut _you-know-who_ yang telah mati 9,5 tahun yang lalu. _You-know-who_ atau Voldemort adalah penyihir gelap yang terus membunuh manusia biasa tanpa sihir, ataupun penyihir yang bukan berdarah penyihir— _mudblood_. Dirinya tidak peduli tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang di luar sana. Mereka bebas beropini apapun tentang dirinya. Ia tidak peduli.

Satu-satunya hal yang tak pernah hilang dari ingatannya dan selalu menghantui bayangannya seperti angin puting beliung hanyalah kejadian aneh yang menimpanya sekitar 9,5 tahun yang lalu. Di mana sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam melayang menghampiri Malfoy Manor, menyerangnya dengan sihir tidur. Menyerang istrinya—Narcissa Malfoy dengan mantra tidur dan tak bisa bergerak. Lalu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Pemimpin keluarga Malfoy tersebut masih tidak mengerti dengan kejadian aneh itu. Kalau makhluk itu ingin membunuh, kenapa mereka dibiarkan hidup?

Jika ingin mencuri, kenapa tak ada satu barang pun yang menghilang?

Kalau sekadar iseng? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin mengingat aura makhluk misterius itu sangat besar bahkan sepuluh kali lebih kuat dari Dark Lord.

Lalu kenapa?

Untuk apa?

Tujuannya apa?

Jutaan kali Lucius memikirkannya pun, ia tak pernah mendapat jawabannya. Pernah ia beberapa kali bertanya pada Narcissa mengenai makhluk itu. Namun, istrinya malah tersenyum kecil sambil menggenggam tangannya, sebagai tanda untuk melupakan kejadian aneh itu. Lagipula, tidak ada barang rusak, tidak ada yang teluka dan tak ada yang hilang dari insiden aneh tersebut.

Anaknya saja—Draco Malfoy—yang kini telah berusia hampir 11 tahun—mengingat ulang tahunnya yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi tumbuh seperti apa yang Lucius bayangkan. Seorang anak yang pintar, berkharisma, dan bertata krama khas seorang bangsawan tingkat atas.

Lucius mengalihkan pandangannya dari anaknya yang sedang membaca buku ke arah jajaran buku tua yang berada di sampingnya. Ia mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya—melupakan adegan-adegan aneh yang keluarganya lalui sekitar sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa Lucius sadari, Draco mengangkat wajahnya dari buku dan memperhatikan langit dibalik jendela di sampingnya. Kerlingan bola mata abunya berkilat merah sekilas sebelum kembali ke dalam iris abu keperakan.

.

.

.

Bersamaan dengan ulang tahunnya, bocah platina itu mendapatkan surat undangan dari Hogwarts. Draco membuka surat itu dengan elegan dan segera membacanya. Sekian setelah ia membaca surat itu, Ayah dan Ibu-nya menghampiri dan mengucapkan selamat padanya. Draco hanya tersenyum dan menerima ucapan selamat dari kedua orang tuanya. Dirinya makin senang, ketika Ayahnya berkata bahwa besok ia akan pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolahnya.

Keesokan harinya, Draco telah berada di Diagon Alley. Berbagai penyihir berlalu-lalang di sekitar jalanan atau sekadar menghampiri deretan toko yang berjajar rapih di setiap pinggir jalan. Ibu dan Ayahnya yang memberitahunya untuk menunggu di depan toko Madam Malkin, membuatnya termenung di dalam toko dengan ekspresi bosan. Coba saja kalau dia bisa mengajak teman-temannya pasti dia tidak kebosanan seperti ini sambil menunggu pakaian yang ia pesan jadi.

Kebosanan Draco yang makin tak terbendung, membuat ia mendelik ke arah pintu tempat terakhir Madam Milkin menghilang dari pandangannya. Baru saja ia ingin pergi ke luar toko untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, seorang bocah seusianya—ia tidak tahu kalau dia seumur atau tidak mengingat bocah di hadapannya telihat jauh lebih kecil darinya—tengah ingin masuk ke dalam toko.

Draco memperhatikan anak di depannya dengan tatapan aneh, selama ia tinggal di dunia sihir ia tidak pernah menemukan sosok bocah seperti apa yang dirinya lihat sekarang. Rambut hitam berantakan, kacamata bulat dan baju kebesaran yang ia pakai sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang cukup imut untuk seukuran bocah laki-laki.

Bocah berkacamata itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia menyadari kalau di depannya ada bocah lain. Manik hijau yang nampak berkilau itu memandang takut pada sang platina.

"Apa kau akan bersekolah di Hogwarts?" Draco bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi bocah di depannya itu nampak gugup seakan takut padanya.

Bocah itu menatap sejenak Draco sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat dan terkesan ragu.

Draco semakin penasaran dengan bocah di depannya. Ia tidak mengerti tapi sikapnya benar-benar sangat terlihat gugup dan ketakutan, padahal dirinya sama sekali tidak berkata sinis dan arogan—seperti yang sering ia lakukan pada temannya—dirinya hanya bertanya dengan nada biasa. Tapi kenapa wajahnya menyiratkan rasa takut seperti itu?

"Kau tahu Quidditch? Aku tidak sabar untuk mengikuti pertandingan dan menjadi _seeker_ yang handal." Bocah platina itu mencoba mencairkan suasana kikuk ini dengan pertanyaan yang menurutnya disukai anak seusianya.

Anak itu melangkah ke belakang dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Maniknya terus menatap jalanan yang ramai dan berusaha untuk tidak memandang Draco.

Draco makin heran dengan tingkah gugup sang _raven_. "Kau tidak tahu apa itu Quidditch? Sapu terbang?"

Anak berkacamata itu kembali menggeleng.

Manik Draco menyipit. "Kau seorang _Muggle-born_?" tanyanya hati-hati, Ayahnya selalu bilang padanya untuk tidak bersosialisasi dengan penyihir tingkat rendah seperti _Muggle_. Yah, meski entah kenapa ia akan menghiraukan ajaran Ayahnya khusus untuk bocah di depannya.

Manik di balik kacamata bulat itu menatap Draco penuh tanya. Draco tersenyum kecil, sepertinya dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal dunia sihir. Pantas saja dari tadi anak di depannya itu hanya diam dan tak berbicara panjang. Hm, sepertinya sikapnya yang agak pemalu juga membuatnya terlihat sangat gugup.

" _Muggle-born_ itu penyihir yang memiliki orang tua manusia biasa atau keturunan yang bukan penyihir." Jelasnya singkat.

Ekspresi sang _raven_ nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. " _No_ , Hagrid bilang Ayah dan Ibuku seorang penyihir."

Senyum di mulut Draco kian merekah. "Jika masuk Hogwarts nanti, aku yakin kalau aku akan masuk asrama Slytherin, semua keluargaku masuk asrama itu." Ujarnya sambil melihat ke samping dimana Ayah dan Ibu-nya sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Yeah, itu orang tuaku." Katanya datar, entah kenapa ia tidak terima jika ia harus berpisah dengan anak di depannya, hatinya seolah mengatakan bahwa bocah di depannya itu berharga baginya, tapi kenapa? Sihir miliknya tiba-tiba saja terasa hangat dan mulai berpedar aneh.

Meski yang bisa melihatnya hanya dirinya, tapi ini adalah pertama kali ia merasakan hal aneh ini. Biasanya sihir-sihir yang ia rasakan tidak ada yang seunik ini. Mungkin, ini tandanya bahwa anak berkacamata itu memiliki 'sesuatu' yang 'berbeda' baginya.

Ketika sebuah ide menarik muncul di benaknya, Draco berjalan mendekati bocah itu dengan senyuman. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan mungil nan lembut itu dan memberikan bola kristal kesayangannya—yang sering kali ia gunakan sebagai jimatnya. Draco sengaja memberikan jimat yang dibuat dari sihir 'unik'nya untuk melindungi dia. Ini memang pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi anak beriris abu keperakan itu tahu kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi dan memiliki sebuah ikatan yang menarik—meski dirinya tidak tahu apa, ia hanya menuruti instingnya saja.

Pandangan tanda tanya tergambar di wajah sang bocah, hampir saja Draco tekekeh melihatnya jika ia tidak ingat kalau dirinya adalah seorang Malfoy. "Ini jimat untukmu." Draco melepas genggamannya pada lengan sang bocah kacamata lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Sampai jumpa di Hogwarts!"

Sementara itu, bocah berkacamata yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya hanya menatap kepergian bocah pirang yang telah lenyap dari pandangannya. Manik hijaunya menatap kristal bening berbentuk diamond yang di dalamnya tedapat cahaya warna-warni seperti pelangi yang selalu berubah-ubah. Benda yang sangat cantik.

Selama hidupnya, bocah berkacamata itu tidak pernah menerima hadiah secantik dan terlihat mahal seperti ini. Jangankan sebuah buku atau pensil yang harganya tidak seberapa. Mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru saja tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Semasa hidupnya ia selalu mendapatkan barang bekas sepupunya.

Bibi dan Pamannya yang telah mengasuhnya semenjak bayi tidak pernah memberikan barang baru padanya. Jangankan benda yang baru, baginya benda bekas yang sudah tak tepakai pun lebih baik daripada tidak memakai atau memiliki benda apapun. Semasa hidupnya, ia kerap kali disebut 'freak' dan dihukum baik dengan pukulan atau bentakan jika ia melakukan kesalahan.

Makanya ketika serbuan surat datang padanya, ia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau dirinya adalah seorang penyihir. Sampai pada hari ulang tahunnya ia bertemu dengan Hagrid—seorang penyihir bertubuh besar yang membawakannya kue ulang tahun dan hadiah berupa seekor burung hantu cantik bernama Hedwig—mengatakan padanya kalau dia adalah seorang penyihir. Semua hal yang ia lihat saat ini seakan mimpi baginya.

Setelah mendapatkan surat penerimaan murid baru dari Hogwarts, Hagrid mengajaknya ke Diagon Alley, tempat belanja kebutuhan sihir untuknya bersekolah. Dan ketika ia bertemu dengan bocah platina ketika Hagrid bilang kalau dia ada sedikit urusan. Dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika bocah pirang itu menatapnya lekat dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dirinya takut kalau ia akan kembali diolok seperti yang anak lain lakukan padanya di sekolah dulunya. Dan dia terkejut ketika bocah pirang itu bertanya padanya tentang Hogwarts dan terus berceloteh tentang hal-hal yang sama sekali dia tak mengerti. Untung saja anak pirang itu menjelaskan sedikit tentang apa yang dikatakannya—meski ia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti.

Menatap kembali toko Madam Malkin di depannya, dia pun memasuki toko itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena dapat berinteraksi dengan orang yang tidak mencemooh atau mengejeknya. Ah, betapa ia ingin bertemu dengan anak pirang itu lagi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Senyuman manis mengembang di wajah imutnya, ia tidak sabar untuk menunggu tanggal 1 September di mana sekolah dimulai. Ketika ia membuka pintu, wajahnya nampak _shock_. Bagaimana dirinya bisa bertemu dengan anak pirang itu bila dirinya sama sekali tidak mengetahui namanya?

Oh, dia harap anak itu masih mengenalinya jika mereka bertemu kembali di Hogwarts.

"Harry!" suara Hagrid yang memanggil namanya, membuat sang anak berkacamata itu menoleh sambil tersenyum kecil. Yeah, bocah berpakaian kebesaran dan bermanik _emerald_ itu adalah 'Anak-yang-bertahan-hidup' yang telah membunuh Dark Lord ketika usianya masih satu tahun.

Harry Potter.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Draco menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa. Ia memperhatikan peralatan sekolahnya dengan pandangan datar. Benaknya kemudian teralih pada anak berkacamata yang ia temui tadi. _Well_ , dirinya memang sengaja tidak membeirtahukan namanya. Karena ia tahu, kalau namanya itu sangat terkenal di kalangan semua penyihir. Dirinya tidak ingin anak berkacamata itu memiliki kesan buruk padanya.

Uh, bahkan Draco sendiri tidak mengerti. Tentang dirinya yang memberikan jimat yang susah payah ia buat kepada anak yang pertama kali ia temui.

Sejak dulu, ia memang memiliki kemampuan untuk membedakan sihir orang lain, menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat sihirnya dan memiliki obsesi tak jelas terhadap sesuatu—seperti tidak membiarkan orang lain menyentuh barang favoritnya, atau marah jika benda favorit yang akan ia beli tidak ada.

Masalah menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat atau membedakan sihir memang tak pernah ia katakan kepada orang tuanya. Apalagi Ayahnya, dirinya tidak ingin Ayahnya melakukan hal yang tidak ia inginkan kalau Lucius tahu kalau Draco memiliki keanehan pada sihirnya. Karena sepanjang yang Draco tahu—berdasarkan buku yang ia baca—tidak ada penjelasan pasti mengenai kemampuannya.

Maka dari itu, Draco selalu melatih kekuatannya dengan diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Ketika ingatannya menggambarkan wajah anak berkacamata yang tengah berbinar ketika melihat kristal pemberiannya, ia tersenyum kecil.

Aura di sekitar kamarnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi dingin dengan suhu yang menurun drastis. Bola-bola cahaya merah dan hitam mulai melayang di udara sambil mengelilingi tubuh Draco. Bersamaan itu, senyuman kecil tadi berubah menjadi seringaian tajam. Iris matanya menatap ke depan dengan manik _scarlet_ -nya yang tajam.

"Aku tak sabar untuk melihatmu lagi...,"

"Draco?" suara khas seorang wanita terdengar di balik pintu, menyadarkan lamunan sang anak. "Kau ada di dalam?" tanya Ibunya dengan nada cemas yang tersirat di dalamnya.

Draco yang iris matanya sudah kembali seperti semula, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Ia mendapati ibunya yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tanya.

"Apakah kau menurunkan suhu ruangan ini? Kalau kau melakukannya, kau bisa sakit." Ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekati anak semata wayangnya.

Draco menatap ibunya dengan pandangan tak mengerti, seingatnya tadi ia hanya menatap langit-langit sambil membayangkan sosok anak berkacamata yang ia temui tadi. Ia tidak melakukan atau mengaktifkan sihir apapun. Tapi, ia memang merasa kalau ruangannya nampak lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, _Mother_. Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja." Draco mmperhatikan Ibunya yang terlihat merenungkan sesuatu sambil duduk di sampingnya. Jemari lentiknya kemudian membelai helaian pirang keperakan yang anaknya punya.

Narcissa merengkuh tubuh anaknya dalam dekapan hangat. Ketika ia merasakan hawa dingin di ruangan ini, entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada makhluk misterius yang datang sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Wanita itu khawatir jika akan terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," Narcissa menatap Draco lembut. "Tapi jika kau merasakan hawa asing atau aneh segera lari atau panggil _Father_ dan _Mother_ , oke?"

Draco membalas rengkungan ibunya. " _Yes,_ _Mother_."

Keduanya kemudian terhanyut ke dalam percakapan mengenai Hogwarts dan masa-masa Narcissa selama bersekolah di sana.

.

.

.

1 September,

Matahari nampak bersinar cerah di lukisan biru yang membentang di seluruh angkasa. Awan-awan putih yang bergerak lambat seakan menambah kesan cuaca indah untuk dimulainya hari pertama sekolah di Hogwarts. Khususnya di salah satu stasiun kereta yang biasanya mengantar tiap murid Hogwarts, kala itu sangat penuh dari hari-hari biasa.

Wajar saja, mengingat bukan hanya murid-murid saja yang berada di stasiun, keluarga mereka pun ada di sana untuk melihat anak-anak mereka yang akan meninggalkan rumah selama berbulan-bulan sebelum kembali. Ekspresi murid-murid itu beragam saat keluarganya mengantar. Ada yang sedih karena tak ingin meninggalkan kelurganya; sebal karena orang tuanya terus menasehatinya; murung karena orang tuanya tidak peduli; atau sekadar bercakap-cakap sebelum kereta berangkat.

Draco memperhatikan murid-murid lain yang tengah berbincang dengan keluarganya. Sejenak ia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Ayahnya yang kemudian menasehatinya untuk bertingkah layaknya seorang penyihir murni a.k.a bangsawan— _pureblood_. Draco mengangguk mantap kemudian memeluk ibunya sebelum berpamitan pergi menuju teman-temannya yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu kereta.

Di sana, ia melihat Blaise Zabini—anak berkulit tan yang tengah melipat tangan angkuh dan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek yang tengah melambaikan tangannya—Pansy Parkinson. Draco pun masuk ke dalam kereta bersama teman-teman dari kecilnya sambil sesekali melirik ke sana sini untuk menemukan anak berkacamata yang telah menyabotase pikirannya.

Sejauh bola matanya melirik, sayangnya ia tak menemukan anak mungil berwajah imut itu. Yeah, mungkin ia akan menemukannya nanti setelah mencapai Hogwarts.

.

.

.

Harry menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di sebuah stasiun yang sangat ramai seperti ini. Apalagi saat dirinya tahu kalau setengah dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya itu merupakan penyihir seperti dirinya.

Manik hijau di balik kacamatanya memperhatikan sekumpulan keluarga yang memiliki rambut merah yang sama di depan sebuah tiang berbata merah. Sekumpulan remaja yang seusia dan lebih tua darinya mendorong troli yang dibawanya menuju tiang tersebut. Huh?

Harry tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, remaja yang membawa troli itu bisa menembus dinding itu? Apakah itu jalan menuju kereta 9¾? Mengikuti instingnya dirinya pun ikut berjalan menembus dinding merah keorenan itu dan tekesiap kagum ketika di depannya telah tersedia sebuah kereta yang sepertinya akan segera berangkat.

Dan benar saja! Di sebuah tiang yang ia lihat tedapat angka 9¾. Menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah menemukan kereta yang akan mengantarnya pergi ke sekolah sihir yang ia nantikan.

Kepalanya bergerak ke sana-sini untuk melihat pintu masuk kereta, ketika ia menemukan gerbong yang agak kosong Harry pun melangkahkan kakinya ke sana sambil memperhatikan anak-anak seusianya yang mondar-mandir di sekitarnya. Ia menghela napas kecewa, ketika anak _blonde_ yang ia cari sama sekali tidak telihat oleh jarak pandangnya.

Harry menyusuri gerbong kereta, mencari tempat yang kosong. Saat ia menemukan sebuah tempat yang kosong, ia segera memasukinya dan duduk di samping jendela. Bola matanya memperhatikan langit di sampingnya, saat ini dirinya benar-benar merasa gugup. Maklum saja, sebelum ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas, dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ia adalah seorang penyihir, apalagi saat mengetahui kalau ia adalah seorang pahlawan di dunia sihir ini.

Kemarin saja ia berusaha untuk tidak bersikap risih, saat orang-orang yang mendengar namanya tiba-tiba mengucapkan terima kasih dan berperilaku 'ramah' padanya. Jujur saja, tindakan itu sedikit membuatnya tidak enak.

Harry merogoh sakunya, kemudian memperhatikan kristal unik tersebut dengan lembut. Entah kenapa, saat ia memperhatikan kristal ini semua perasaan negatif yang ia rasakan selalu berubah dengan ketenangan yang nyaman. Rasanya ia sedikit tidak enak hati karena menerima benda magis yang telihat mahal dan sangat berharga seperti ini. Mungkin saat Harry kembali bertemu dengan pemiliknya ia akan mengembalikannya, benda ini telalu bagus untuk dimilikinya—meski dalam hati ia cukup sedih bila benda ini dikembalikan—nyatanya kristal ini sudah menjadi barang yang paling Harry sukai.

"Permisi, apa aku boleh duduk di sini?"

Sebuah suara yang tak Harry tahu mengintrupsi lamunannya, sontak ia langsung menoleh dan menemukan seorang anak seusianya yang memiliki rambut merah keorenan—ah! Yang tadi ia lihat di stasiun.

Tidak mau mendapat kesan negatif di hari pertama, Harry pun mengangguk dan membiarkan anak baru itu duduk di depannya.

" _Thanks_ , apakah kau murid baru kelas 1 juga?" tanyanya ramah.

Harry mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban.

"Namaku Ron Weasley." Ia menjulurkan tangannya sebagai salam perkenalan.

Harry menerima juluran itu dengan baik. "Harry Potter."

" _What_? Harry Potter? Harry Potter yang itu?" Ron mendadak telonjak dari kursi yang ia duduki dengan ekspresi tekejut. "Luka? Bisa kau perlihatkan lukamu?"

Sang anak berkacamata tersenyum kecil sambil memperlihatkan luka bekas Dark Lord di keningnya.

"Whoaa! Kau asli! Kau benar-benar Harry Potter! Aku tidak percaya! Tunggu saja sampai kakak-kakakku tahu! Keren!"

Harry hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, mereka pun hanyut ke dalam percakapan mengenai dunia sihir dan Hogwarts.

"Kira-kira kau masuk ke asrama mana ya? Kalau aku sih semua keluargaku di Gryffindor." Ron berkata sambil memakan cokelat-nya dengan rakus. Setelah tadi Harry membeli semua permen dan cokelat yang dijajahkan. Tempat duduk mereka kini penuh dengan makanan manis.

Iris _emerald_ -nya menatap Ron heran. "Gryffindor?"

Ron terdiam sejenak sebelum menepuk kepalanya sendiri. "Duh, aku lupa kalau kau selama ini tinggal di dunia manusia biasa." Ia kemudian membuka bungkus permen dan memakannya lagi. "Di Hogwarts itu ada 4 asrama, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff dan Slytherin." Harry merasa pernah mendengar kata Slythe—atau apalah itu, ah anak _blonde_ yang ditemuinya waktu itu pernah mengatakannya.

"Aku harap kau tidak berada di Slytherin, karena Dark Lord dan beberapa pelahap maut berasal dari asrama itu. Ada juga yang menyebutkan kalau asrama itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang senang menggunakan _dark magic_." Ron menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika pelahap maut tebayang di benaknya.

"Tapi tidak semua murid Slythe—ugh, jahat kan?"

"Slytherin, Harry." Ralat Ron. "Yah, tapi mereka sudah di cap 'dark' dari dulu."

Harry meremas saku di mana kristal itu tersimpan. Menurut apa yang Ron katakan bahwa asrama Slytherin itu buruk, tapi orang yang memberikan kristal ini berkata bahwa semua keluarganya selalu berada di asrama itu kan? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras, lagipula Sorting Hat belum menempatkan dirinya atau anak itu untuk masuk ke asrama mana. Jadi ia hanya berharap bahwa semuanya akan berjalan baik dan normal.

.

.

.

Ketika Draco sudah sampai di Hogwarts, dirinya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Anak berkacamata yang ditemuinya di depan Madam Malkin berada tak jauh dari tempat ia berada.

Sambil menunggu pintu kastil itu terbuka, ia mulai berjalan untuk mendekati anak itu. Sampai sebuah tarikan di bajunya menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menarik bajuku Blaise?" Draco bertanya tak sabaran. Ia tidak suka kalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba menarik bajunya seperti itu.

Blaise memutar bola matanya bosan sambil menyilangkan tangan. "Kau mau kemana? Jangan bilang kalau kau juga mau menyapa pahlawan dunia sihir, Harry Potter! Ayolah Draco, kau tidak mau jadi salah satu murid Hufflepuff kan?" sarkasnya.

Manik Draco mengerjap tak mengerti, ia menautkan alisnya sambil menatap Blaise heran. Dirinya kan hanya ingin menemui anak berkacamata itu. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Harry Potter.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa seseorang yang aku kenal. Bukan mengucapkan selamat pada Harry Potter." Sinisnya tajam dengan nada tak bersahabat.

Blaise mengerutkan dahinya. "Oke, mana orangnya?" balasnya sinis. Draco mengarahkan pandangannya pada anak berkacamata yang tengah berbincang dengan anak berambut merah. Ha? Itu kan Harry Potter dan Weasley. "Kau mau menyapa Weasley? Yang benar saja!" pekik anak _tan_ itu tak percaya.

Kini bagian Draco yang menatap sinis Blaise, ia merasa tersinggung saat nama Weasley meluncur dari mulut temannya. Jika ia mau menyapa Weasley, bisa dikatakan kalau Ayahnya akan murka dan dirinya langsung dipecat jadi ahli waris. "Kau bercanda! Untuk apa aku menyapa si _blood-traitor_ itu!"

"Ha? Kau sendiri yang mengarahkannya ke sana!" Blaise menjawab tidak kalah tajam.

Draco mendelik tidak suka. "Aku hanya ingin menyapa anak yang berkacamata Blaise! Aku bertemu dengannya di Diagon Alley tempo hari!" jelasnya tak angkuh.

Blaise menepuk kepalanya dengan sangat tidak elit sambil menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya sahabatnya itu tidak pernah membaca berita atau menulikan pendengarannya di sepanjang kereta ketika orang-orang menyebutkan kalau bocah berkacamata itu adalah pahlawan dunia sihir yang telah mengalahkan Dark Lord! Anak yang bertahan hidup _Harry bloody Potter_!

"Dengar Draco, anak berkacamata yang sedang bersama Weasley itu bernama Harry Potter!"

Sejenak bola mata Draco melebar, ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau anak itu adalah anak yang telah mengalahkan Dark Lord saat umurnya masih satu tahun. Oh, salahnya juga karena waktu itu ia tidak menanyakan namanya. Dirinya sudah telanjur 'tertarik' pada anak itu.

Draco memutar badannya untuk kembali ke posisi semula, sepertinya menyapa seorang Harry Potter yang sudah berteman dengan Weasel tidak akan bagus. Karena ia tahu kalau anak keturunan rambut merah itu akan menjelek-jelekan namanya di depan Harry. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak terima bahwa dirinya mungkin akan memiliki peran yang bersebrangan dengan anak berkacamata itu.

Sang _blonde_ sama sekali tidak menyangka, kalau Harry sedari tadi menyadari keberadaanya dan terus menatapnya dari kejauhan. Karena saat anak bermanik jamrud itu melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi ke arah si _blonde_. Pintu kastil telah terbuka, mempersilahkan murid-murid untuk masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam Great Hall, Draco duduk bersama Blaise dan Pansy, ia mulai mendengarkan kepala sekolah yang memulai pidatonya lalu dilanjutkan dengan Sorting Hat yang mulai bernyanyi. Ia lalu memperhatikan satu per satu murid kelas satu yang sedang di sortir untuk masuk ke asrama mana.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ron!"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Draco menyeringai kecil, yeah sudah pasti bahwa si Weasel akan masuk Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lalu ia mendengar nama Blaise dan Pansy dipanggil, keduanya langsung duduk di asrama Slytherin—pastinya.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Ketika namanya dipanggil, ia langsung maju ke depan, belum juga Sorting Hat menyentuh kepalanya. Dia sudah menyebutkan, "SLYTHERIN!"

Dengan seringai kecil, Draco berjalan ke tempat duduk di sebelah Blaise. Tanpa memperhatikan sepasang _emerald_ yang terus memandangnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Potter, Harry!"

Ketika nama itu disebut, seluruh penghuni ruangan menjadi senyap. Harry memandang tak enak orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mulai berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Saat ia menoleh ke arah si _blonde_ , Harry menemukan anak itu juga memandangnya dengan enggan. Kenapa? Padahal saat bertemu di Diagon Alley dulu, dia nampak ceria meski arogan. Padahal, ia sangat ingin sekali kembali berbicara dengan sang _blonde_.

Harry pun menerima Sorting Hat di kepalanya. Pikirannya kosong, yang ia inginkan hanyalah berterima kasih pada sang _blonde_. Mendapati tatapan enggan yang dilemparkan sang _blonde_ , tentu membuat hatinya sedih. Harry tidak peduli asrama apapun yang akan ia tinggali.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Huh?

Harry temenung sesaat? Slytherin? Dia masuk asrama seperti anak _blonde_ itu? Seketika ia tersenyum kecil. Dengan begini ia bisa berteman dengan Dra—uh, Harry lupa namanya. Mungkin ia bisa berkenalan lagi nanti.

Ketika ia menatap meja Slytherin, sang _blonde_ memandangnya terkejut. Harry semakin tersenyum lebar, ia berjalan ke asrama Ular dengan santai—tanpa mempedulikan penghuni asrama lain yang menatap horor ke arahnya. Oh, ayolah. Seorang pahlawan yang mengalahkan Dark Lord malah masuk ke asrama di mana sebagian penghuninya adalah pengikut Dark Lord? Apa kata dunia?

Draco menatap Harry yang berjalan ke arahnya lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, kita benar-benar bertemu lagi." Harry tersenyum kecil dengan wajah bahagia.

Sang _blonde_ mengedipkan matanya dua kali—sangat tidak berke-Malfoy-an—lalu ikut tersenyum. "Yeah, sudah kubilang kalau kita akan bertemu di Hogwarts kan?" katanya dengan senyuman arogan sambil memandang Harry.

Mereka mengabaikan ceramah dari Kepala Sekolah dan terus saling memandang sampai Blaise menginterupsi mereka.

"Hello, namaku Blaise Zabini. Salam kenal! Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau bisa masuk ke Slytherin."

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Blaise dan tersenyum canggung. "Um, aku Harry Potter, salam kenal juga." Ia sekilas melirik ke arah Draco yang masih menatapnya, tiba-tiba saja ia mendadak salah tingkah. "Aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang Sorting Hat katakan, terakhir yang kudengar hanya Slytherin karena aku pasrah saja mau ditempatkan di mana pun." Lalu pandangan Harry kembali pada sang _blonde_. "Um, aku tak begitu ingat namamu..."

Draco menautkan alis dan tesenyum miring. "Aku Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Kau boleh memanggilku Harry, Draco." Balas Harry masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Okay, Harry."

"Hei! Kalian sengaja melupakan keberadaanku kan?!" kata Blaise tak terima.

"Tenanglah Blaise, aku yang di sini dari tadi pun sama sekali tak dianggap mereka berdua. Hmph! Aku tak percaya kalau kalian berdua bisa begitu terjerat dalam ketertarikan masing-masing." Pansy yang sedari tadi hanya melihat percakapan teman-temannya berkomentar dengan nada pedas.

"Namaku, Pansy Parkinson. Salam kenal Harry. Dan aku sarankan agar kau tak berpikir bahwa Draco itu keren atau baik. Dia memiliki obsesi ganas tehadap benda-benda kesayangannya." Lanjutnya santai sambil menggenggam lengan Harry.

"Hei! Aku tidak seperti itu!" balas Draco sambil menampis lengan Pansy dengan delikan—Harry hanya bisa bingung melihat tingkah keduanya.

Pansy mengelus tangan yang tadi Draco tepis sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sudahlah, Draco. Kami tahu keanehan obsesimu itu. Jadi tak usah dibahas. Karena dari tadi aku merasakan bahwa seseorang tengah menatap kita dengan pandangan kesal."

Harry, Draco dan Blaise kemudian menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Pansy. Di bangku seberang Harry, mereka bisa melihat Ron sedang menatapnya kesal. Ah, ia lupa kalau Ron sangat tidak menyukai asrama ini. Pasti Ron berpikir kalau dirinya telah menghianatinya. Ugh.

"Lupakan saja si Weasel itu, lagi pula dia bukan orang yang sepadan denganmu." Komentar yang diberikan Draco entah kenapa membuat Harry tak terima.

Harry yang tadinya dalam mode imut, tiba-tiba langsung menatap Draco tak suka. Dirinya paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengejek temannya, bahkan bagi Draco sekalipun. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, dia juga temanku!"

Draco yang melihat Harry yang nampak marah karena komentarnya, memilih untuk balas menatap Harry datar. "Kau mau berteman dengan Gryffindork itu? Asrama kita itu bermusuhan!"

Mendadak Harry merasa kesal, ia tidak percaya bahwa Draco mengejek teman baiknya. Jika memang asrama mereka itu rival, tidak saling mengejek juga bisa kan!

Mengabaikan komentar Pansy dan Blaise yang setuju akan perkataan Draco. Harry pun memaksakan diri untuk makan dan menghiraukan Draco yang sedari tadi mengajaknya bicara. Satu-satunya hal yang ada dipikirannya, hanyalah berbicara pada Ron dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebelum ia kehilangan temannya.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih memilih untuk berteman dengan Gryffindork? Oke, aku tak peduli." Setelah mengucapkan perkataan dengan nada tajam itu, Draco pun mengabaikan Harry dan mulai berbincang bersama Pansy dan Blaise—meninggalkan Harry yang kesal sekaligus sedih terhadap sosok _blonde_ di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Draco memperhatikan ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya selama di asrama Slytherin, memang dirinya itu bisa dikatakan beruntung—karena ia hanya mendapat satu kamar berdua berbeda dengan orang lain yang satu kamar berempat—atau tidak—karena sekamar dengan Harry yang sedang tidak ingin ia lihat.

Padahal saat ini Draco sama sekali sedang tidak ingin berbicara pada anak berkacamata itu. Memangnya apa salahnya jika ia mengejel Weasel? Sudah seharusnya ia lakukan mengingat kalau dia adalah seorang _pureblood_. Sudahlah, ia telalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan otaknya.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur dan segera masuk ke alam mimpi.

Iris abu keperakan yang mulanya tertutup kini mulai tebuka ketika ia mendengar suara-suara jeritan tertahan. Dirinya yang awalnya kesal karena telah dibangunkan dari tidurnya di dini hari, malah terkejut ketika melihat Harry yang bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam tidurnya.

Mimpi buruk.

Pasti Harry sedang bermimpi buruk. Draco pun turun dari ranjangnya dan mencoba membangunkan sang _raven_. Yah, meski dirinya masih kesal, tapi ia tak mampu membiarkan Harry yang terus menunjukan wajah kesakitan di wajahnya.

"Harry! Harry! Bangun!" Draco menyentuh pundak sang _raven_ dan menggoyangkannya. "Harry! Bangun! Itu Cuma mimpi buruk! Hei!"

Bola mata Harry langsung terbuka disertai napas yang tersengal-sengal. Ia mendapati Draco yang menunjukan wajah datar—meski tersirat rasa khawatir di sana.

"Dra-Draco?" gumam Harry lemas. Ia tidak percaya bahwa dirinya malah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada Draco.

"Yeah, kau bermimpi buruk. Apa kau mau kuantar ke Prof. Snape? Mungkin dia bisa memberikan Dreamless Sleep padamu." Tawarnya disela-sela kantuk.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kau bisa kembali tidur."

Draco memperhatikan Harry sejenak, sebelum kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ketika ia mencoba menutup matanya, ia bisa merasakan kalau sihir Harry sama sekali tidak tenang dan terus berseliweran. Oke, itu cukup menganggu.

"Harry?" panggil Draco.

Harry membuka matanya dan berbalik untuk menatap Draco yang tengah memandanginya.

"Sihirmu sangat tidak stabil, kau tidak akan bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu. Kemarilah! Aku akan mencoba menstabilkannya."

Sang _raven_ yang sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Draco hanya menuruti instingnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya tebaring di samping sang _blonde_. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika sepasang lengan menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang terasa nyaman.

"Tidurlah, besok kau akan merasa baikan."

Bagai perkataan sihir, kali ini Harry bisa menutup matanya dengan nyaman tanpa takut akan mimpi buruk yang terbayang. Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Draco yang tengah tertidur, ia mencium aroma khas yang nyaman dan merasakan aliran sihirnya yang entah kenapa menjadi tenang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Harry jatuh tertidur tanpa rasa takut apapun.

Setelah Harry tertidur pulas, Draco kembali membuka matanya. Bola mata yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah darah itu memperhatikan Harry yang tertidur. Seringaian sadis tercetak di wajahnya.

"Tenanglah Harry, selama aku bersamamu aku akan menjagamu. Jika ada yang menyentuhmu aku akan segera menyiksa dan membunuhnya tanpa kau sadari." Draco kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Harry.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu kekuatan penuhku...,"

.

.

.

Hari pertama sekolah bagi Harry dan Draco diisi oleh kelas Potion bersama Gryffindor. Semenjak tadi pagi di mana ia bangun dengan Harry yang masih tertidur di sampingnya, Draco memutuskan untuk bangun dengan pelan dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Selesai dari kamar mandi ia menemukan Harry yang tengah duduk di kasurnya dengan rona merah di pipinya. _Well_ , Harry yang terlihat merona seperti itu menambah kesan imut yang membuat hatinya senang, karena dialah yang telah menampilkan rona itu di wajah Harry.

Sayangnya Harry malah mengabaikannya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Mereka pun kembali pada suasana seperti kemarin, di mana keduanya enggan untuk berinteraksi satu sama lain dan saling mengabaikan.

Saat tiba di kelas, Harry langsung menghampiri Ron dan sepertinya sedang meminta maaf. Draco mendelik tak suka melihatnya, kenapa Harry mau meminta maaf pada Weasel itu sedangkan tidak pada dirinya. _Mood_ yang tadinya cerah langsung redup seketika ketika melihat teman sekamarnya itu tengah tertawa dengan si Weasel.

"Che—" Draco memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka dan mulai membaca bukunya. Ia benar-benar terasa terhianati ketika orang yang dianggapnya 'manarik' lebih memilih orang lain. Menyebalkan.

Blaise berjalan menghampiri Draco yang sedang fokus membaca, senyuman jahil muncul di mulutnya. "Kau tahu Drake? Wajah cemburumu itu sangat tidak cocok dengan imej Malfoy-mu!"

Seketika Draco langsung menutup bukunya kasar dan menatap Blaise tajam. "Coba katakan sekali lagi!" murka sang _blonde_ dengan nada sinis.

Blaise yang mendengar nada sinis itu langsung merinding, ia melihat wajah Draco yang telihat menakutkan dengan aura yang tak biasa. Oke, kelihatannya ia memilih bercanda di waktu yang salah. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh sahabatnya saat ini sangat mengerikan dengan iris abunya yang sekejap terlihat sepetri warna merah. Huh?

" _Oops, sorry. Sorry_. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan diambil hati." Anak _tan_ itu melihat Draco berdecih lalu kembali membaca bukunya dengan kesal. Blaise memantapkan hatinya, ia berjanji tidak akan mengeluarkan candaan jika _mood_ Draco sedang buruk. Bola matanya melirik ke arah Harry yang tengah berbincang dengan Weasley.

Ah, jadi itu sebabnya _mood_ sang _blonde_ sangat telihat parah. Namun, jujur saja. Meski sekejap, ketika melihat ekspresi mengerikan yang Draco keluarkan. Blaise merasa bahwa saat itu juga dia akan mati. _Well_ , ia memang sudah mengenal Draco sedari kecil dan ia tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh pada anak keturunan Malfoy itu. Tapi ini adalah hal teraneh dan termenakutkan yang pernah ia lihat. Semoga saja kalau sahabat Malfoy-nya itu tidak berbuat nekat.

Karena ia tahu, kebiasaan obsesi Draco memang sangat tidak normal.

Ruangan kelas kini menjadi sepi ketika Prof. Snape memasuki ruangan dengan jubah hitamnya yang telihat elegan. Setelah itu pelajaran pun dimulai dengan poin Gryffindor yang tersita karena Ron yang tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar.

.

.

.

Keturunan Malfoy yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dikejutkan dengan Harry yang berjalan menghampirinya, setahunya sudah lima hari semejak sekolah dimulai dan sang _raven_ tak pernah berbicara padanya kecuali pada malam hari ketika Harry bermimpi buruk. Sejak itu pula _mood_ Draco bertambah buruk hingga ia tidak bisa begitu mengendalikan aura sihirnya.

Apalagi ketika ia melihat Harry yang terbaring lemah di ruang kesehatan setelah mencoba melawan Troll yang berada di sekolah demi menyelamatkan seorang Mud— _Muggle-born_. Apa yang ada dipikirannya sih? _Hell_! Harry itu Slytherin! Kenapa tindakannya seperti seorang Gryffindork!

Apakah Harry tidak tahu kalau dia sangat ketakutan dan khawatir ketika mendengar berita itu! Yah, meski ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi itu pada siapapun.

Namun anehnya, setelah insiden Troll itu pada malam harinya ada sesuatu yang ganjil terhadap dirinya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, dirinya berada di hutan terlarang dengan bangkai Troll yang telihat sangat menjijikan seperti habis di siksa secara keji. Draco yang sama sekali tak mengerti kejadian itu hanya langsung lari ke dalam kastil—yang untungnya tidak ditemukan oleh siapapun hingga ia tidak mendapatkan detensi.

Kembali lagi pada Harry yang memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya, Draco memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan terus menulis essai-nya.

"Draco?" panggil Harry kecil.

"Ada apa, Potter? Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang mengerjakan esaiku?" sinisnya, Draco sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Harry.

Tubuh Harry menegang mendengarnya, sang _raven_ tahu kalau hubungan dirinya dengan Draco sangat tidak baik dan terkesan bermusuhan. Tapi Harry sudah tidak tahan. Ia tidak mau terus terjebak di dalam keheningan dan tingkah saling mengabaikan yang mereka lakukan. Harry bahkan tambah putus asa ketika mendengar Draco memanggilnya dengan nama 'Potter'.

"Dra—Malfoy. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak menyukaiku karena aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktuku dengan Ron dan Hermione. Tapi aku tidak mau terus bertengkar seperti ini!" Harry membalas perkataan Draco dengan tak kalah sinis.

Draco tetap mengerjakan tugasnya, mengabaikan ekspresi kesal yang ditunjukkan Harry. "Aku tidak mengingat kalau kita bertengkar. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau kita tidak akan pernah cocok." Jawabnya datar.

Sang raven mencoba untuk menahan emosinya untuk tidak segera membanting tubuh Draco agar melihat ke arahnya. "Oke, soal aku yang pertama kali mengabaikanmu. Aku minta maaf soal itu. Aku tidak mau kita terus saling mengabaikan seperti ini." Nada suara Harry terdengar putus asa.

"Sudahlah Potter, kalau kau hanya berbicara tentang omong kosong sebaiknya kau kerjakan saja tugasmu, jangan mengangguku." Balas Draco masih dengan nada datar.

"Draco! Aku sudah meminta maaf! Kenapa kau terus seperti itu!" Harry bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri tepat di samping sang blonde.

Draco yang kehilangan konsentrasinya ikut berdiri dan menatap tajam Harry yang telihat kesal ke arahnya.

"Dengar ya Potter, jika kau tidak segera menutup mulutmu. Aku dengan senang hati akan menutupnya sendiri!" Draco mulai mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Harry.

Harry ikut mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya. "Tidak! Kita belum selesai bicara!"

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur!" sarkas Draco lalu membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Draco!" panggil Harry tidak terima.

"Jangan panggil namaku!"

Harry yang tidak tahan dengan kekeras kepalaan Draco akhirnya menerjangnya hingga keduanya jatuh ke atas lantai dengan Harry yang menindih tubuh sang penerus Malfoy itu. Iris hijau milik sang _raven_ menatap Draco dengan serius.

"Kau, padahal saat Sorting Hat menempatanku di asrama Slytherin aku sangat senang. Karena bisa bertemu denganmu lagi! Padahal aku senang karena aku bisa memiliki peluang untuk berterima kasih atas kristal yang kau berikan! Saat aku melihatmu duduk di meja Slytherin tanpa menoleh padaku, aku sangat merasa sedih karena saat itu mungkin kau sudah melupakanku! Aku—" Harry tak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia menundukkan wajahnya berusaha untuk menahan emosinya—ia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya menangis.

Draco memandang Harry dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan, lengannya dengan pelan mendorong tubuh Harry untuk tidak menindihnya. Kini keduanya duduk di atas lantai dengan posisi berhadapan. Sang _raven_ yang sibuk mengatur emosinya—agar benda-benda di sekitarnya tidak bergetar akibat sihirnya—sedangkan Draco yang masih terdiam dengan rautnya yang tak tebaca.

"Ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu di Madam Malkis, aku sangat tertarik pada aura sihirmu. Jadi tanpa sadar aku memberikan kristal kesayanganku padamu." Harry mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Draco yang tengah menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi dan berteman baik, tapi saat aku tahu bahwa kau adalah Harry Potter dan berteman dengan Weasel—Weasley. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Draco memberi jeda, ia mengalihkan matanya ke pena yang masih ia pegang. "Sejak kecil _Father_ selalu bilang kalau aku harus memiliki teman yang berkelas tinggi. Dan _Father_ selalu mengingatkanku untuk tidak berteman dengan Weasley. Jadi ketika aku melihatmu bersamanya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkanmu bersama dia dan melupakanmu. Karena aku tahu kalau peranku akan menjadi peran antagonis bagi kalian—"

"—setidaknya ketika aku tak bisa menjadi temanmu, aku bisa menjadi musuhmu sehingga kita akan tetap berinteraksi. Aku tahu kalau keluarga Potter selalu ditempatkan di Gryffindor. Jadi ketika kau ditempatkan di Slytherin aku tekejut dan sekaligus senang karena aku bisa bersamamu. Tapi kau tetap memilih Weasley dan mengabaikanku."

Mendengar tuturan Draco membuat Harry terdiam, ia tidak menyangka kalau teman sekamarnya itu bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Agaknya, ia merasa bersalah karena telah memusuhi Draco tanpa tahu alasannya. Uh.

Suasana mendadak hening, keduanya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Benak mereka yang masih anak-anak sama sekali tidak menemukan satu pun solusi untuk mengakhiri perang emosi di hati mereka.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengerti alasanku, Potter. Jadi berhentilah untuk menggangguku." Draco berkata mantap sambil berdiri untuk membereskan tugasnya.

"Tidak mau!" Harry menyambar pergelangan tangan Draco.

Draco memutar bola matanya bosan. Kenapa anak satu ini keras kepala sekali?

"Kenapa kau harus seperti itu? Kenapa kau membuatku untuk memilih pertemanan antara kau dan Ron?" Harry bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Karena aku tak ingin berteman dengannya!" balas Draco masih tetap pada pemikirannya.

Sang _raven_ yang tahu kalau Draco tak akan mengubah pemikirannya, memtuskan untuk menawarkan sesuatu yang lain. "Kalau begitu tak usah! Setidaknya kau bisa mengabaikannya! Tapi jangan buat Ron menjadi alasan mengapa kau tak mau berteman denganku!"

Draco yang sudah lelah dengan pedebatan yang ia lakukan, memilih untuk membereskan bukunya lagi lalu bergumam. "Terserah kau saja."

Yang tentunya membuat senyum di wajah Harry mengembang dan segera melangkah untuk memeluk Draco dengan erat. Draco merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas ketika merasakan tubuh Harry yang memeluknya dengan erat, jangan lupakan bahwa sihir Harry perlahan menyelimuti mereka dengan hangat dan nyaman seolah sihir milik Draco menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Sang _blonde_ memang tidak tahu maksud dari sihir mereka yang ia rasakan, tapi yang jelas rasanya sangat nyaman sekali. Seolah _mood_ buruknya selama beberapa hari yang lalu musnah tak tersisa.

"Kau janji tak akan mengabaikanku lagi?" Harry bertanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang _blonde_.

Draco tersenyum kecil, ia mengelus rambut berantakan Harry yang terasa lembut. "Yeah, aku akan berusaha menerima temanmu. Tapi jangan harap kalau aku akan bersikap ramah pada mereka."

"Yeah, aku tahu itu." Kekehnya.

.

.

.

Sejak insiden itu Draco perlahan menerima Harry yang berteman dengan Weasley dan Granger. Dia memang tidak suka ketika Weasley dengan pedasnya menghina keluarganya, jadi tentunya ia balas dengan lebih sarkatik hingga Harry menengahi pertengkaran mereka.

Harry menggenggam lengan Draco sebagai tanda untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka sebelum perang kutukan sihir terjadi. Ia mendelik ke arah si _blonde_ dan si merah secara bergantian lalu menarik lengan Hermione dan mengajaknya pergi—meninggalkan Draco dan Ron yang hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Kenapa mereka tak pernah bisa akur sih?" dumel Harry ketika ia sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan. Ia mengambil buku Charm dan segera duduk di kursinya dengan wajah bete.

Gadis bersurai cokelat ikal itu tersenyum kecil dan ikut membawa buku lalu duduk di sebelah Harry. Hermione juga tekadang tidak mengerti mengapa setiap bertemu dua orang itu tidak pernah akur. Padahal dirinya saja bisa akur dengan anak-anak asrama lain—dengan Pansy misalnya.

Awalnya Hermione sempat enggan ketika Pansy tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara, namun ketika Pansy mulai bercerita mengenai hubungan antara Draco dan Harry, gadis _brunette_ itu tanpa sadar mulai membalas opini Pansy dengan komentarnya. Mereka mulanya hanya bercerita soal sikap aneh dari duo Slytherin itu hingga keduanya menjadi teman dekat.

Pansy yang menceritakan tingkah Draco, sedangkan Hermione menceritakan Harry.

Seperti saat Pansy mengatakan kalau Draco terkadang _ngamuk_ mendadak jika ada yang mengatai Harry atau mengerjainya—posesif yang lucu—atau saat Hermione yang memberitahu Pansy jika Harry kerap kali menatap kristal pemberian Draco ketika sedang _bad mood_ dan tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan sangat imut.

Mereka terus berbincang mengenai Draco yang kadang kesal ketika Harry lebih memilih Ron; Harry yang cemberut saat beberapa gadis memberi Draco cokelat; Draco dan Harry yang kerap kali bergandengan tangan tanpa sadar; mereka yang selalu duduk bersebelahan dengan Harry yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada Draco dan hal-hal manis lainnya hingga membuat Hermione dan Pansy tekikik sendiri bila melihatnya.

Kedua gadis itu memang tidak tahu hubungan apa yang tejadi antara Draco dan Harry—yang jelas Hermione tahu kalau keduanya akan sulit untuk dipisahkan. Seberapa anehnya hubungan keduanya, bila mereka bahagia. Hermione pasti akan mendukungnya.

Manik cokelatnya menatap Harry yang tengah merengut lucu—oh, betama imutnya ekspresi sang _raven_ saat ini. "Kau tau sendiri kan Harry, Ron dan Draco tidak akan pernah akur sampai kapan pun. Setidaknya mereka tidak telalu bar bar seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu di mana mereka sering berkelahi dengan saling melempar kutukan sihir."

Harry menghela napasnya panjang, ia menutup bukunya dan memandang pintu perpustakaan di mana Draco—dengan wajah angkuhnya—dan Ron—dengan ekspresi ogah-ogahan—memasuki perpustakaan.

"Sepertinya mereka memang tak akan akur." Kikiknya dan dibalas cengiran Hermione.

.

.

.

Penerus Malfoy itu akhir-akhir ini sedikit curiga. Harry terlihat sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Granger dan Weasley. Mereka telihat serius dan memikirkan sesuatu. Blaise yang pertama kali menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sang _blonde_ , menanyakan keadaannya—yang tentunya dijawab Draco dengan kata 'bukan apa-apa'.

Tak ingin membuat _mood_ sang _blonde_ makin runyam, Blaise pun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur.

Draco yang tidak suka kalau Harry menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, memutuskan untuk 'mengerjai' sang anak berkacamata itu. Suatu malam, Draco sengaja menindih tubuh Harry di atas kasur dan mulai menggelitikinya sampai sang _raven_ mengeluarkan air mata karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Katakan padaku, atau aku tak akan berhenti." bisik Draco di telinga Harry. Pemilik manik hijau itu berusaha berontak dari kungkungan Draco sampai akhirnya menyerah karena sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan akibat tawa—ditambah bisikan Draco yang selalu membuat badannya merinding.

Harry pun mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan apa yang ia tahu. Harry bilang kalau dia hanya penasaran dan tak akan membuat gegabah. Tapi ayolah, semenjak Harry masuk Hogwarts sudah berapa detensi yang ia terima gara-gara melanggar aturan? Bahkan Prof. Snape selaku ketua asrama sudah bosan memberi hukuman pada anak bermarga Potter itu.

Yang membuat Draco sedikit khawatir pada Harry adalah saat dia mengatakan kalau luka di dahinya selalu sakit ketika melihat Prof. Quirrell di dekatnya, ditambah dengan telur naga di rumah Hagrid; sosok aneh yang meminum darah Unicorn; anjing berkepala tiga—Fluffy sampai batu bertuah buatan Nicolas Flamel—banyak sekali hal berbahaya yang Harry tahu dan lihat—benar-benar bocah pembawa masalah.

Akhirnya Draco hanya bisa mengingatkan Harry untuk selalu berhati-hati dan tidak bertindak gegabah—yang dijawab Harry dengan senyuman manis.

Keesokan harinya, di Great Hall.

Draco yang kala itu sedang makan dengan tenang, merasakan seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

Ketika ia melirik ke arah belakang, dirinya menemukan Kepala Sekolah bernama Albus Dumbledore, sedang memandang Harry dengan kerlingan di matanya—seketika itu juga perasaannya makin tidak enak.

Hatinya tambah kacau dengan tingkah Harry yang semakin diluar kontrol. Anak berkacamata itu sekarang telah terobsesi pada batu bertuah dan ingin mencarinya. Draco hanya bisa mendumel dalam hati—padahal dirinya sudah mengingatkan Harry agar tidak bertindak seperti Gryffindor!

Dan sayangnya saat ini pikiran yang menggangu Draco bukan hanya tentang Harry, dia juga merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

Memang perasaannya atau bukan, tapi semakin hari Draco merasa dirinya mendapatkan pengalaman yang aneh. Dia selalu saja berakhir di hutan terlarang bila pikirannya tengah berkecamuk. Anehnya ia sama sekali tidak ingat mengapa dirinya bisa berakhir di sini, tepatnya di tempat yang sama di bawah pohon besar dekat danau.

Makanya, ketika ia kembali ke kastil dan melihat Harry yang nampak cemas karena keberadaannya menghilang sering kali membuat Draco berbohong. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Namun, semenjak Harry yang terus mendapatkan mimpi buruk sehingga Harry tidur di sampingnya—sambil memeluk sang _blonde_ —Draco tidak pernah mengalami kejadian dimana ia bangun di tengah hutan. Aneh sekali.

Ketika Draco merasa bahwa Harry tidak telalu sering membicarakan tentang batu bertuah dan insiden aneh Draco tentang terdamparnya dia di hutan terlarang secara misterius telah hilang. Masalah lain muncul.

Berterima kasihlah pada Blaise yang waktu itu berkunjung ke kamar mereka di saat Draco masih tidur dengan posisi ambigu di mana ia tengah memeluk Harry dengan posesif.

Blaise dengan gamblangnya memberi tahu Theo dan teman-teman Slytherin yang lain hingga seasrama Slytherin tahu kalau Draco dan Harry sering tidur seranjang sambil berpelukan.

Saat itu pula dia harus senantiasa mendapat ribuan pasang mata bila ia berjalan beriringan dengan Harry—yang membuatnya menatap tajam balik siapapun yang berani melihat. Huh, untung saja keluarga Draco dihormati, jadi ketika ia menatap tajam semua orang yang tengah bergosip. Mereka mengerti dan menganggap bahwa perkataan Blaise itu hanya angin berlalu.

Sayangnya Harry berbeda. Ketika teman-teman asramanya mengetahui 'rahasia' mereka terbongkar, sang _raven_ senantiasa merona dan sempat menjauhi Draco. Dan hal itu adalah yang paling sang _blonde_ tak sukai. Gara-gara Blaise dan mulutnya yang kurang rapat, hubungannya dengan Harry hampir putus.

Draco sama sekali tidak keberatan ketika esoknya melihat Blaise yang telihat kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya. Siapapun yang melakukan itu pada si tan, dirinya sangat berterima kasih—tanpa tahu kalau Draco sendiri yang melakukannya—sayangnya Blaise juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya.

Kesabaran Draco akan obsesi Harry pada batu bertuah mencapai pada puncaknya ketika ia tidak melihat Harry yang seharusnya tidur di sampingnya.

"Dia itu—"

Draco pun bergegas turun dari kasurnya dan pergi ke lantai tiga. Saat ia melihat Weasley tengah pingsan di atas reruntuhan catur raksasa, hatinya makin panik apalagi ketika melihat Granger yang juga tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya. Ketika Draco menemukan sebuah jubah hitam, tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung memakainya. Kalau dia berniat menggunakan kekuatannya, setidaknya ia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya—pikirnya.

Sampailah Draco di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, bola matanya menatap Harry yang sedang berbicara dengan Prof. Quirrell.

Ketika ia melihat bahwa tangan Harry teluka dan mengucurkan darah. Tiba-tiba saja sihir miliknya menjadi tak tekendali, tanpa sadar dirinya berlari ke arah Harry dan menatap tajam Profesor DADA di depannya.

"Oh, ada pendatang baru rupanya." Sinisnya. "Lagi pula aku tahu kalau kau hanyalah seorang murid jadi berikan batu itu padaku Harry Potter!"

Sebelum Profesor itu melangkah lebih jauh, Draco mendorong tubuh Harry hingga membuatnya pingsan. Lalu ia dengan cepat melemparkan aura sihirnya hingga membuat Profesor itu menghilang menjadi debu.

Dengan napas yang terengah Draco membuka jubahnya dan segera memeluk Harry yang tengah teluka. Lengannya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu seakan takut kehilangannya. Jantungnya yang tadi terpompa cepat, malah tambah berdegup saat merasakan tubuh Harry yang terasa dingin di pangkuannya.

"Harry kau benar-benar masalah." Bisik Draco rendah—mencoba menstabilkan luapan sihir miliknya yang masih meletup-letup ganas.

Bola mata hijau Harry terbuka dan menatap Draco lelah. "Dia—"

"Sudah menghilang, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas istirahatlah." Titah sang _blonde_. Harry tersenyum kecil, ia melingkarkan tangannya yang tak teluka ke leher Draco dan merangkulnya lembut.

Draco yang mendapatkan perlakuan tiba-tiba itu sedikit merona ketika mendapati sang _raven_ yang malah mengendus lehernya.

"Hmm, entah kenapa aku selalu nyaman jika memelukmu seperti ini." Harry bergumam sambil menahan rasa kantuknya.

Mendengarnya Draco tersenyum lembut—sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Harry yang melihatnya langsung kembali merona, darahnya tiba-tiba berdesir hangat. Sang _raven_ pun menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan memendamkan wajahnya di bahu Draco.

"Yeah, aku juga menyukainya."

Setelah itu, Profesor-Profesor berdatangan dan menemukan Harry dan Draco yang tengah tertidur sambil berpelukan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Draco bangun dari tidurnya, ia melirik ruangan di depannya—Hospital Wing. Bola matanya melirik Harry yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di ranjang tepat di sampingnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar ruangan lalu menyusuri koridor gelap di mana semua penghuni asrama tengah telelap dalam tidurnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah pintu tebuka dan menunjukkan sang Kepala Sekolah yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

Dumbledore memperhatikan Malfoy muda itu berjalan mendekatinya. Seiringan anak _blonde_ itu masuk, suhu udara di sana tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dengan udara yang menyesakkan. Sang kepala sekolah yang mengetahui kalau Malfoy muda di depannya itu sedang dalam _mood_ berbahaya, memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari, Mr. Malfoy?" tanyanya ramah—ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak panik mendapati bahwa salah satu muridnya memiliki aura sihir yang sangat besar melebihi Dark Lord sekalipun.

"Kau sengaja...," gumamnya. "Kau sengaja melibatkan Harry pada pertarungan melawan 'dia' dengan pancingan batu bertuah!" lanjutnya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat dalam dan mengerikan—yang tentunya tidak dimiliki oleh nada seorang anak berusia sebelas tahun.

"Ah, mungkin kau hanya salah paham, aku tidak melakukan apapun, nak." Dumbledore menjawab kalem.

Mata Draco memicing tak suka seiringan dengan bertambahnya hawa berat yang makin mengelilingi ruangan. "Bohong! Aku tahu kau itu sangat manipulatif! Dan aku sudah berjanji pada Harry!"

"Ho, janjinya?"

"Bahwa aku akan menyiksa dan membunuh siapapun yang menyakitinya!"

Dumbledore menatap Maffoy muda itu dengan shock. Iris abu yang biasanya selalu tepancar di bola mata itu sirna digantikan oleh warna darah yang siap membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya.

— _Bloodlust._

.

.

.

To be Continued...

Doumo, ini fanfic pertama Kyuu di fandom ini, salam kenal semuanya~ :D

 **きゅうしろう**


	2. 2nd Year

**Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling**

 **Warning : Canon yang dimodifikasi—semi AU, EYD, OOC, typo(s), YAOI, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

* * *

— **o0o—DMHP—o0o—**

* * *

 **Psycho-sweet**

 **Chapter 02 : 2nd Year**

Sebuah tangan mungil tengah meraba-raba di atas permukaan lembut—kasur—seolah mencari sesuatu yang biasanya ada di sana. Masih dengan mata tertutup—menyembunyikan manik hijau cantiknya—wajahnya mengernyit heran ketika merasakan kalau apa yang ia cari tidak ada di sampingnya. Tubuhnya mulai menggeliat tak nyaman saat menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang dicarinya tidak ada.

Suhu ruangan yang biasanya hangat, saat ini terasa dingin dengan hawa asing mengelilingi sosok itu. Dengan erangan kecil karena tak dapat menemukan apa yang dicarinya, pemilik lengan itu perlahan membuka bola matanya. Manik jamrud miliknya terbuka perlahan sambil menatap kasur di sampingnya yang kosong.

Sosok itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berharap bahwa yang dilihatnya akan menjadi jelas. Sayang, sudah berapa kali mencoba, pandangannya masih blur. Sontak ia meraba sebuah meja di sampingnya—mencari kacamata—lalu memasang kacamata tersebut. Rautnya mengerut saat tak menemukan sang _roommate_ di sebelahnya—ah, kenapa kasurnya terasa kecil?

Kepalanya ia gerakan ke samping untuk menentukan waktu, sepertinya hari masih menunjukkan pukul lima lebih tiga puluh menit. Lalu di mana teman sekamarnya? Setahunya, teman _blonde_ -nya itu suka bangun tepat waktu—jam enam pagi.

Sosok berkacamata itu—Harry, menguap lebar. Biasanya dia bangun jam tujuh kurang atau setengah tujuh akibat Draco yang sering membangunkannya. Namun, kali ini ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sahabatnya itu.

"Kemana dia..." gumamnya seraya mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasur. Ketika ia memperhatikan ruangan tempat dirinya berada, sontak Harry terkejut. Dirinya sedang tidak berada di dalam kamarnya. Kenapa ia baru sadar?

Memperhatikan tempat dirinya bangun—takut jika ia diculik oleh Prof. Quirrell—Harry menghela napas lega. Ruangan ini adalah Hospital Wing, ruang kesehatan tempat ia menginap semalam. Dirinya kemudian menatap lengannya yang sudah sembuh, seketika ingatannya menggambarkan Draco, Ron dan Hermione yang kemungkinan teluka seperti dirinya.

' _Bagaimana kondisi mereka?'_ batinnya panik.

Ketika ia turun dari tempat tidur dan hendak pergi ke luar ruangan. Ia menemukan Prof. Snape dengan Draco di tangannya. Jantung Harry seakan berhenti melihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Draco?" tanyanya seraya menghampiri Kepala Asrama-nya itu.

Pria dengan pakaian hitam itu menatap Harry dingin—membuat bocah berkacamata mundur beberapa langkah—dan segera memindahkan sang _blonde_ yang nampak tengah tertidur di atas kasur.

Setelah Snape membaringkan Draco, ia mengalihkan pandangan datarnya pada Harry. "Malfoy cuma pingsan," katanya. "Sebaiknya kau juga kembali beristirahat, Potter. Karena aku tahu kau akan mendapat detensi setelah melanggar banyak peraturan." Dengan itu Snape berjalan pergi meninggalkan Harry yang nampak murung—karena dia akan mendapat detensi lagi—dan khawatir ketika melihat Draco tertidur di sampingnya.

"Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja." gumamnya lembut seraya menyentuh rambut pirang keperakan Draco.

.

.

.

Dumbledore memperhatikan permen-permen manis di atas mejanya. Dirinya masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi berjam-jam yang lalu. Setelah Malfoy muda itu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan berkata akan membunuhnya tiba-tiba saja suhu dingin di ruangan berubah normal dengan jatuhnya sang _blonde_ di atas lantai.

Satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan, hanyalah bahwa tubuh Malfoy muda itu belum cukup kuat untuk menampung energi sebanyak itu hingga akhirnya membuat sang penampung tidak sadarkan diri.

Kepala sekolah itu memperhatikan sang _blonde_ yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan di benaknya—untuk menebak masa depan anak di depannya. Keningnya mengernyit ragu ketika sebuah kesimpulan terpikirkan.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku harus menata ulang rencananya...," gumamnya entah pada siapa. Dirinya pun berjalan mendekati Draco dan segera menghubungi Snape untuk mengantarkannya ke Hospital Wing dan memerintahkannya untuk mengawasi pewaris tunggal Malfoy tersebut.

Karena dirinya tahu, bahwa kekuatan bocah platina itu belum sepenuhnya bangkit dan masih labil.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa satu tahun telah berlalu semenjak Harry memasuki Hogwarts. Selama itu juga dia terus berpikir bahwa apa yang dialaminya sekarang itu adalah sebuah mimpi indah yang kemungkinan akan hilang begitu saja. Wajar saja kan, dirinya yang sepanjang tahun biasanya terus dijadikan pembantu di rumah bibinya, kini berubah bebas karena ia tak perlu lagi melayani Bibi atau Pamannya sepanjang hidup.

Ketika liburan sebelum naik kelas kian mendekat, Harry mendadak menjadi sedih. Seberapa betah pun ia berada di Hogwarts, dirinya harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa dia harus kembali pulang ke rumah Bibinya. Bahkan Harry sendiri tidak bisa menyebut kata 'pulang' pada rumah Bibi Pertunia, karena baginya Hogwarts-lah rumahnya.

Harry menatap perkamen tugasnya dengan datar, ia menghela napas lelah karena tugasnya dari kemarin tidak selesai-selesai. Bukannya berkurang malah bertambah dengan kejamnya. Mentang-mentang sebentar lagi liburan, tugas pun mengikuti dengan seenak jidat. Tekadang Harry ingin sekali melemparkan tugas-tugasnya ke dinding dan tertawa sekerasnya sambil berkata 'rasakan tugas! Aku tidak peduli!'—yang sayangnya tidak akan mungkin ia lakukan jika dirinya tidak ingin kehilangan poin.

Sudah cukup poin asramanya terus berkurang karena detensi yang ia alami—membuat Harry merasa tidak enak pada asramanya karena sebagian poin terus berkurang—dan itu adalah salahnya. Makanya ia terus memaksakan diri untuk belajar agar dirinya mendapat poin tambahan ketika menjawab pertanyaan yang Profesornya ajarkan.

Anak bersurai _raven_ itu menghentikan gerakan menulisnya dan segera menutup buku miliknya. Jika _mood_ -nya sedang tidak baik seperti ini, mau selama apapun tugasnya dikerjakan pasti tidak akan selesai dengan sempurna.

Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, Harry merapikan buku dan menyimpannya. Ia melirik langit yang sudah gelap dan mendekati jam makan malam. Manik hijaunya melirik tempat tidur Draco dan kembali merengut. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi semenjak insiden batu bertuah, Draco sepertinya lebih banyak melamun saat mengejakan tugasnya.

Memang kalau Malfoy muda itu masih bersikap angkuh; arogan; dan berekspresi aku-adalah-orang-paling-penting-di-sini. Namun Harry tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu sahabatnya itu. Inginnya Harry bertanya, sayangnya Draco selalu dengan cerdiknya mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menggoda atau sekadar merangkulnya.

Bukannya Harry tak suka gestur yang selalu Draco berikan padanya, tapi dirinya hanya ingin tahu tentang apa yang dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Karena terkadang, Harry sama sekali tidak bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya Draco inginkan.

Mungkinkah kalau berbedanya sikap Draco karena dirinya tidak mendengarkan perkataan _roommate_ -nya untuk menjauh dari masalah? Tapi, sikap Draco pada Ron dan Hermione sama sekali tidak berubah dalam artian masih telihat arogan dan memandang rendah—meski Harry sudah sering mengingatkan si _blonde_ untuk tidak menatap temannya seperti itu—tapi Draco sangat keras kepala.

Harry pernah menanyakan hal ini pada Ron dan Hermione. Ron sih dengan sinisnya berkata kalau Draco memang seperti itu dan tak ada yang berubah, sedangkan Hermione malah tersenyum penuh arti sambil tekekeh padanya dan berkata jika Draco mungkin sedang stres akibat ujian yang akan dilaluinya.

Mendapati jawaban kedua temannya yang sama sekali tidak membantu, membuat Harry bertanya pada Blaise dan Pansy. Sayangnya Blaise dan Pansy malah menyeringai ketika ia bertanya pada mereka. Keduanya malah menatap Harry dengan pandangan penuh arti lalu menggodanya. Mereka bilang kalau Harry merasa cemas karena kekasihnya tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Ugh, entah kenapa wajahnya malah merona ketika mengingatnya. Lagipula Draco itu temannya bukan kekasihnya! Khawatir akan tingkah aneh seorang teman itu hal biasa kan? Huh, Blaise dan Pansy memang terlalu berlebihan—rutuknya.

Memang semenjak ujian akan dimulai Draco mulai sibuk membaca dan tidak telalu sering mengajak Harry untuk bercanda atau sekadar menggodanya—tapi bukan masalah Harry yang merasa kesepian! Dia hanya ingin tahu kenapa Draco bertingkah aneh beberapa hari ini.

Baru saja Harry memikirkan sang _blonde_ , Draco kini tengah berjalan dari arah pintu dan menyimpan buku yang ia bawa di atas meja. Ekspresinya nampak datar dan tersirat rasa lelah di wajahnya.

"Draco?" panggil Harry ketika Draco tengah duduk di sofa sambil membuka sebuah kotak dan memakan cokelat yang ada di dalam sana.

Draco memandang Harry dengan alis tetaut, seolah berkata 'apa?'.

Sang _raven_ berjalan mendekati Draco dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menerima kotak cokelat itu dan ikut memakannya. Sambil memilih cokelat dengan berbagai bentuk di sana, ia bingung harus berkata apa. Ketika pikirannya terbayang soal liburan, Harry dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Draco yang masih diam tak bersuara.

"Liburan nanti kau akan pulang ke rumahmu?" tanyanya sambil memakan cokelat bentuk burung hantu.

Draco mengangguk pelan. "Ya, _Father_ bilang aku harus mengikuti _pesta_ saat liburan nanti di Prancis." Jawabnya singkat.

Harry mendengus lucu, ekspresi Draco ketika berkata 'pesta' terdengar sinis. "Susahnya jadi anak bangsawan ya, tiap waktu selalu saja harus mengikuti pesta. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa mereka mengadakan pesta tanpa tujuan seperti itu." Komentarnya dengan nada gurauan—jangan lupakan dengan kekehannya—yang hampir membuat Harry tersedak cokelat.

Senyum kecil merekah di bibir Draco tatkala Harry terbatuk-batuk akibat kecerobohannya, ia tersenyum karena ekspresi sang _raven_ yang sangat lucu. "Menjadi bangsawan itu memang enak, kecuali pesta. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa _Father_ selalu memperkenalkanku dengan anak-anak seumuranku terutama perempuan dan mengatakan kalau aku harus menikah dengan _pureblood_ lagi." Draco memberikan segelas jus—yang langsung disambar oleh Harry.

Mendengarnya Harry menundukukan wajah, dirinya meminum jusnya lalu meremas gelasnya pelan—entah kenapa ia merasa aneh saat Draco berkata 'menikah', dia seakan tidak suka dengan kata itu. Alasannya? Entahlah, Harry sendiri tidak tahu.

"Setidaknya kau bisa hidup enak di dalam rumah yang besar tanpa melakukan tugas apapun." Harry mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Draco lembut.

Malfoy muda itu kembali menatap kotak cokelatnya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Tapi tetap saja aku harus belajar menjadi seseorang yang tak pernah aku bayangkan, harus begini dan begitu." Jawabnya datar, bayangan tentang ayahnya yang selalu mendidiknya dengan keras pun kembali teringat.

"Kau tidak suka?" Harry kembali bertanya dengan polos—ia sedikit khawatir ketika melihat ekspresi 'tak nyaman' sahabatnya itu.

Draco mengerjapkan matanya sekali—mendapati ekspresi Harry yang polos dan imut—ia pun membawa cokelat asal dan memakannya. "Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa kalau aku dikontrol dan—sudahlah. Aku tak ingin membahasnya." tuturnya sambil berusaha menahan wajahnya untuk tidak memanas akibat ekspresi _unyu_ yang Harry keluarkan.

Pandangan sang _raven_ teralih pada kota cokelat dan mengambilnya. "Kau harus bersyukur, tidak semua orang masih memiliki Ayah dan Ibu lalu hidup dalam kekayaan yang melimpah." Harry kembali berkomentar dengan rengutan yang imut—membuat Draco mengalihkan pandangannya.

Setelah hatinya sadar dan telepas dari jeratan 'keimutan' Harry, Draco pun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kudengar keluarga Potter memiliki kekayaan yang banyak."

"Memang, tapi hanya di dunia sihir. Ketika aku kembali ke dunia Muggle, aku hanya akan kembali bekerja menjadi House Elf bagi Paman dan Bibiku." Gerutunya sambil mendengus sebal—ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau perkataannya barusan telah membuat Draco memandang Harry horor.

"Harry!" Draco memandang sang _raven_ dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan antara terkejut dan kesal, Harry yang melihat Draco—memasang ekspresi menuntut penjelasan—langsung menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. "Harry! Apa maksudmu dengan House Elf? Kau tidak dijadikan pembantu kan?" suara sang _blonde_ terdengar meninggi.

' _Oh, sial! Aku keceplosan! Uh.'_ Batinnya. Manik jamrud Harry bergerak kesana kemari asal tidak menatap Draco yang pasti terlihat kesal padanya.

Tidak suka dengan Harry yang nampak gugup dan tak mau melihat ke arahnya, Draco pun mengangkat dagu sang _raven_ —memaksa Harry untuk menatapnya. Kini wajah keduanya saling berdekatan dengan jarak yang sangat tipis. Harry menatap bola mata Draco yang menuntutnya untuk memberi penjelasan lebih, wajahnya memanas ketika merasakan napas sang _blonde_ yang menerpa wajahnya. Ugh, kalau dia maju sedikit saja mereka bisa berciuman—uh, lupakan.

Harry menepis lengan Draco yang menyentuh dagunya dan beringsut menjauh. "Um, aku memang dijadikan pembantu di sana. Mereka bilang aku harus bekerja sebagai rasa terima kasih karena mereka sudah merawatku." Jawabnya pelan, ia mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa dan memeluknya sambil memendamkan wajah di balik tangannya—Harry sangat tidak suka ketika otaknya memikirkan tentang keluarga Dursley.

Pandangan Draco melembut, ia menyentuh lengan Harry dan menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk membawanya ke dalam rengkungan hangat. Draco menyelipkan tangannya untuk memeluk Harry dari belakang, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang _raven_.

"Seharusnya seorang penyihir tidak boleh diperlakukan seperti itu, terutama oleh _Muggle_!" desis Draco kesal—menekankan kata Muggle dengan penuh kebencian. Ia kesal terhadap 'keluarga' Harry yang sama sekali tak merawatnya dengan baik. _Hell_! Harry itu pahlawan dunia sihir! Harry tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu!—kesalnya.

Harry mengangkat wajahnya dan menyentuh sepasang lengan Draco di perutnya. "Aku tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka yang telah membesarkanku. Meski aku sedikit tidak menyukainya." Gumamnya pelan sambil menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Draco. Um, nyamannya—seolah rasa khawatir dan ketakutannya hilang, digantikan dengan rasa aman telindungi.

Draco mengeratkan rengkuhannya. "Harry? Bisakah kau jujur padaku? Aku tahu kalau kau tidak hanya dijadikan pembantu di sana. Kau juga sering diejek, dipukul, dan dibentak kan?"

Tubuh Harry menegang mendengarnya. "Da-dari mana kau tahu?" nada suaranya terdengar bergetar dan gugup. Bayangan-bayangan siksaan 'keluarganya' mulai merasuki pikirannya hingga membuatnya menutup mata.

Draco membalikkan tubuh Harry untuk menghadap padanya, ia menangkup wajah Harry yang nampak telihat ketakutan. "Aku terkadang mendengar rintihan mimpi burukmu yang berkata ' _i'm sorry_ , aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi' atau 'maaf' dan 'maafkan aku'. Aku tidak mau membuatmu risih kalau aku bertanya, jadi aku hanya bisa diam dan memikirkannya. Walau hasilnya tidak sama sekali kutemukan." Tutur Malfoy muda itu lembut seraya kembali membawa Harry ke dalam pelukannya.

Harry yang merasakan kehangatan dari sihir Draco kini mulai tenang. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di dada sang _blonde_ sambil memeluk pinggang Draco lembut. "Jadi kau sering melamun karena itu?"

"Yeah?"

Iris _emerald_ Harry berkedip berkali-kali sebelum ia melepas pelukan Draco dan menatapnya tak percaya. "Hahaha—"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Draco menatap Harry heran—dia entah kenapa merasa tersinggung dengan tawa itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa bodoh."

Mendengarnya Draco menyeringai kecil. "Heh! Tentu saja, mengingat kalau nilaimu itu sangat hancur." Sinisnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada—jangan lupakan gaya angkuhnya yang membuat Harry ingin sekali menjitaknya.

"Itu bukan salahku!" protes Harry sebal.

"Lalu?" tantang Draco—masih dengan wajah arogan seakan berkata 'akui-saja-kalau-kau-kalah'.

Harry ikut menyilangkan tangan di dada, ia mencoba memasang ekspresi marah—namun malah telihat lucu di mata Draco. "Itu salah soalnya yang telalu sulit!" protesnya lagi.

"Dasar keras kepala."

"Hmph, seperti kau tidak saja."

"Hahahaha—"

Draco yang melihat Harry sudah kembali bahagia menjadi ikut senang. Meski dalam hatinya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa sihirnya malah meletup-letup kala dirinya tahu kalau Harry sering mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak lazim oleh Paman dan Bibinya. Sisi lain dalam dirinya seolah ingin segera pergi ke sana—rumah keluarga Harry—dan menghancurkan apapun yang telah menyakiti Harry—meski ia tahu kalau dia tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya.

Lengan Draco meraih jemari sang _raven_ dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tapi jujur saja, saat aku mendengar kau diperlakukan layaknya House Elf di rumahmu, aku ingin ke sana dan memberikan pelajaran pada mereka karena telah memperlakukanmu seperti itu." Ujarnya pelan sambil memandang ruangan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Draco?" tanya Harry cemas, ia merasakan suhu di kamarnya menurun dengan aura aneh yang mengelilingi sang _blonde_. Selain itu, dia juga merasakan kalau pandangan kosong milik Draco saat ini terlihat sangat berbahaya.

Harry langsung menyentuh bahu Draco dengan khawatir. "Draco? Hei?"

Masih dengan perasaannya yang mulai tak enak dengan suasana yang ada, ia terkejut ketika Draco mendorong badannya hingga ia jatuh telentang di atas sofa dengan Draco yang berada di atasnya. Oke, Harry benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan _roommate_ -nya.

Harry merasakan sebelah lengan Draco menyelip di pinggangnya dan tubuh Draco yang menindihnya untuk memeluk tubuhnya. Sang _raven_ langsung _blushing_ ketika Malfoy muda itu mengendus bagian lehernya kemudian memeluknya erat.

Ketika Draco mengecup pipinya dengan pelan, seketika suhu ruangan kembali menjadi normal diiringi dengan sang _blonde_ yang tertidur sambil memeluk Harry. Pemilik manik _emerald_ yang entah kenapa mulai merasa lelah, akhirnya ikut terlelap dalam dekapan sang Malfoy muda yang hangat dan nyaman—

—mengabaikan Draco yang membuka matanya kembali, lalu menatap Harry dengan iris _ruby_ gelapnya. Si pirang menyeringai sadis ketika ia memiliki sebuah rencana untuk 'mengunjungi' keluarga pengasuh Harry.

.

.

.

Liburan telah sampai di depan mata, Harry dengan berat hati menatap jalanan yang dilewati kereta api yang didiaminya, di sebelahnya duduk Draco yang tengah membaca bukunya ditemani dengan Ron—yang asyik memakan snack—dan Hermione dengan bukunya—duduk di depannya.

Menghela napas lelah, Harry merogoh sakunya dan menggenggam kristal perak kesukaannya. Ia kemudian menutup matanya erat, berusaha untuk mengenyahkan bayangan Paman, Bibi atau Sepupunya yang akan kembali menjadikannya House Elf. Harry berharap waktu liburannya bisa dihabiskan di Hogwarts—yang sayangnya tidak bisa karena sang Kepala Sekolah menyuruhnya untuk pulang— _sigh_.

Draco yang melihat sahabatnya tengah menutup mata dengan ekspresi tak nyaman, menautkan alisya heran. "Kau tidak ingin pulang, Harry?" tanyanya seolah membaca pikiran sang _raven_.

Harry mengejap, lalu kembali mendengus. "Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian." Senyumnya manis—berusaha untuk menutupi keinginan aslinya.

Ron dan Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry lalu ikut tersenyum. "Kau bisa mengirim surat pada kami, Harry."

"Um, aku pasti akan mengirimnya padamu." Tambah Ron ceria.

" _Thanks_." Harry menatap kedua temannya dengan senang lalu beralih pada Draco yang sedang menatapnya. Uh, Harry bisa merasakan kalau Draco mengetahui dirinya berbohong tapi tak berkata apapun.

Melihat Harry yang tiba-tiba gugup, Draco pun kembali pada kegiatan membaca bukunya dan menghiraukan Ron yang memulai pembicaraan tentang apa saja yang akan ia lakukan saat liburan nanti.

Harry berjanji dalam hati bahwa setelah kereta sampai di Stasiun dirinya akan 'berbicara' pada Draco.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di stasiun. Harry mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Ron dan Hermione lalu berjanji untuk saling mengirim surat. Setelah itu ia menarik Draco untuk bicara padanya. Sang _raven_ tersenyum manis mendapati Malfoy muda itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Aku tahu kau tadi berbohong, tapi tenang saja. Kristal itu akan melindungimu." Ujarnya sambil merengkul Harry dalam dekapan hangat. Harry membalas pelukan itu dengan melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang platina—diiringi dengan pipinya yang agak merona dan aura sihir mereka yang kembali beresonansi. "Jika keluargamu melakukan hal yang berlebihan kau bisa membicarakannya di surat, aku akan datang padamu." Janji Draco dengan nada serius, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai Harry.

Harry melepas rengkuhannya—meski lengan Draco masih melingkar di pinggangnya—maniknya menatap Draco lucu. "Itu mustahil kan? Kau tak tahu aku tinggal di mana."

Draco menyeringai kecil sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Kau meremehkanku? Aku bisa mencarimu langsung dengan aura sihirmu."

"Ah, kau memang selalu benar ya. _Malfoy_." Kekeh Harry sarkatik.

" _Yes_ , aku selalu benar, _Potter_."

Keduanya kemudian kembali tertawa sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan sebuah pelukan panjang untuk melepas rasa kehilangan mereka. "Aku janji akan datang padamu kalau kau kembali diperlakukan semena-mena." Tutur Draco mengingatkan.

Manik Harry berkedip lucu sambil menyeringai lebar. "Seperti kau akan tahu saja."

Draco hanya membalas dengan seringai tanpa berkata apapun.

"Sampai jumpa di tahun ke dua nanti."

Anak berkacamata itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan ke arah Pamannya yang telah menunggunya dengan ekspresi kesal. Dalam hati ia berdo'a, supaya liburan sekolah cepat selesai dan dia bisa kembali ke Hogwarts bersama teman-temannya—tidak terkurung di dalam rumah Pamannya yang selalu berbuat tak berperikemanusiaan padanya.

Tanpa Harry sadari, sepasang manik _scarlet_ tengah memperhatikannya dengan seringaian yang mengerikan seperti seorang iblis yang telah menemukan mangsanya dan siap untuk menghantuinya dengan hukuman.

.

.

.

Seperti janji yang telah Harry buat, ia menerima surat dari kelima temannya—ia tak menyangka akan mendapat surat dari Blaise dan Pansy yang tak memiliki janji mengirim surat padanya. Ia membaca surat itu berkali-kali dengan senyuman manis yang terus tergambar di wajahnya. Mendapati surat seperti ini, membuat dirinya tidak sabar untuk kembali ke sekolahnya.

Ia menatap jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan tengah malam. Sebaiknya ia segera mengirimkan surat balasannya sebelum Bibi Pertunia menemukan dan menghancurkannya. Harry kemudian naik ke atas kasur dan mengambil kristal yang selalu membuatnya aman. Menggenggam kristal itu erat, matanya pun tetutup rapat dengan pikirannya yang menjelajah ke alam mimpi.

Harry yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya, tidak menyadari bahwa dalam sekejap sesosok siluet bersurai _blonde_ tengah berada di dalam kamarnya—memperhatikan sang _raven_ yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman tanpa ada raut takut ketika mendapatkan mimpi buruk.

Sosok itu kemudian mengelus surai hitam itu dengan lembut. Dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke kening Harry dan mengecupnya dengan lembut, sebelum menghilang dari kamar itu. Merasakan kehangatan di keningnya Harry makin bergelung dalam selimut dengan senyuman manis di wajah tidurnya.

Sementara itu, sosok yang saat ini tengah berada di kamar Pertunia menyeringai licik ketika mendapati sepasang suami istri itu tengah tertidur. Lengan pucatnya kemudian ia gerakan secara lambat sambil merapalkan mantra kutukan. Sebuah cahaya hijau kehitaman kemudian muncul dan meresap ke dalam tubuh suami istri itu.

Siluet itu menyeringai sadis, sebelum kembali berpindah tempat ke kamar anak Pertunia. Ia kembali mengayunkan lengannya dan mengulangi mantra kutukan yang tadi. Iris merah gelapnya menatap benci manusia gendut di depannya.

Dirinya sangat benci pada mereka karena telah membuat Harry-nya tersiksa. Inginnya ia membunuhnya langsung. Namun ia tahu, kalau dirinya melakukan hal itu Harry tidak akan menyukainya dan akan menjadi masalah jika sampai ketahuan.

Maka dari itu, dengan berat hati ia merapal kutukan yang membuat si penerima selalu memiliki mimpi buruk, dan apa yang diterima di mimpi itu akan berdampak pada tubuh aslinya—contohnya jika si penerima bermimpi menerima tusukan pisau, maka tubuh aslinya pun akan tertusuk. Siksaan yang pantas bagi mereka bukan?

Selain kutukan mimpi, ia juga mengutuk mereka agar tak pernah kenyang seberapa kali pun mereka makan. Hingga pada akhirnya ketiga orang itu akan mati kelaparan secara perlahan. Hm, hukuman yang pantas bagi mereka.

Lalu, sang _blonde_ kembali berpindah ke kamar Harry untuk terakhir kalinya dan memberikan kecupan di dahi dengan bisikan ' _Sweet dream'_ sebelum sosoknya menghilang, meninggalkan Harry yang bergumam imut dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Sesosok wanita cantik tengah berusaha untuk menutup matanya, semenjak tadi entah kenapa ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Ia melirik suaminya yang sudah terlelap di sampingnya. Tidak tahan dengan perasaaan di hati, wanita itu—Narcissa—memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi anaknya. Karena sedari tadi, pikirannya terus terbayang sosok anaknya yang tengah meninggalkan manor.

Langkah elegannya terdengar di sepanjang lorong manor. Narcissa melirik langit dini hari yang nampak cantik ditemani sang rembulan. Ketika ia mendekati kamar anak semata wayangnya, ia melihat sosok anak bersurai pirang keperakan tengah berjalan untuk memasuki kamar—mungkinkah?

"Draco?" tanyanya tak yakin, wanita itu merasakan bahwa aura di sekitar anak yang mirip Draco itu sangatlah tidak wajar dan berbahaya—meski terasa samar.

Sosok itu menoleh dengan manik merahnya—yang tersembunyi di gelapnya ruangan. Narcissa melangkah mendekati sosok itu dan mendapati bahwa anak itu memang Draco. Keningnya menerut penuh tanya, matanya memandang sang anak yang masih memakai piyamanya. Ia tambah tidak mengerti saat Draco tidak mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Draco?" tanyanya sekali lagi sambil menyentuh bahu sang anak. Tubuh Draco sedikit telonjak, sebelum menoleh ke arah sang Ibu dengan iris abunya.

" _Mother_?" Draco mengerjap mendapati Ibunya yang telihat khawatir.

Narcissa menggiring Draco untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan membaringkan sang anak di atas tempat tidur. "Kau dari mana?"

Draco yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, hanya menunjukkan raut datarnya diiringi dengan penyesalan. "Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar karena tidak bisa tidur."

Sang Ibu nampak tidak percaya, namun hanya mengiyakan jawaban Draco. "Lain kali kau harus meminta House Elf untuk menemanimu. Jangan sendirian, oke?"

Sang anak mengangguk mantap dan memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur. Narcissa berjalan ke arah pintu sambil melirik anaknya yang telah menutup mata. Dengan perasaan yang tidak nyaman, dia pun menutup pintu kamar Draco dan kembali ke kamarnya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tak nyaman hanyalah fakta, bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak beres telah terjadi dengan anak semata wayangnya.

Ia janji akan menyelidiknya—tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya.

.

.

.

Waktu telah berjalan begitu cepat bagi manusia yang memiliki aktivitas untuk dijalankannya. Menit menjadi jam, jam menjadi hari, hari menjadi minggu dan kemudian berganti lagi menjadi bulan. Waktu liburan yang telah dijanjikan pun kini telah sampai diujung mata.

Anak bersurai _raven_ yang kini usianya telah mencapai dua belas tahun itu melangkah di jalanan yang ramai pengunjung—Diagon Alley. Dengan senyuman sumringah di wajah, ia memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya penuh minat. Suasana hatinya saat ini berada di puncak. Selain alasan bahagia karena beberapa hari lagi ia akan kembali ke Hogwarts, ada alasan lain mengapa ia sangat senang.

Alasan lainnya adalah Paman, Bibi dan Sepupunya. Entah kenapa mereka tidak pernah lagi memanggilnya 'freak' atau menyuruhnya ke sana kemari layaknya pembantu. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, tingkah mereka jadi berubah. Ia hanya mendengar percakapan mereka tentang mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan—Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi semenjak itu pula, keluarga yang menampungnya itu lebih banyak diam dengan ekspresi horor di wajah mereka.

Ah, apapun yang terjadi pada ketiga orang itu Harry tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia sangat senang karena dirinya tidak mendapat kekangan yang berlebihan dari keluarganya itu. Memang Harry sedikit tak tega melihat ekspresi horor yang selalu tercetak diwajah ketiganya, tapi berkat itu dirinya bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang ia mau tanpa dipukuli atau dibentak.

Harry memperhatikan sebuah toko buku, ketika ia akan memasukinya dirinya mendapati Hermoine yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Harry!" panggilnya riang. Sang _raven_ ikut tersenyum lebar. Keduanya pun lalu memasuki toko buku itu dan menemukan Ron bersama kakak, adik, ibu dan ayahnya telah berada di sana ditemani gundukan orang-orang yang sibuk memotret seseorang di atas panggung.

Hermione yang melihat raut heran Harry terkikik geli. "Dia itu Mr. Lockhart, yang akan menjadi Prof. DADA baru di Hogwarts."

Manik hijau-nya memperhatikan pria bersurai cokelat-pirang itu dengan pandangan heran, dilihat dari penampilannya. Pria itu hanyalah seperti seorang artis yang senang ketenaran ketika wajahnya difoto atau diwawancara. Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja saat mengajar nanti? Wajahnya sangat tidak masuk ke dalam kategori pengajar.

Sang _raven_ yang sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria bernama Lockhart itu tak menyadari kalau yang diperhatikan telah menatapnya dengan kagum sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Oh, lihat! Harry Potter datang ke pameranku untuk meminta tanda tangan, kesini nak!" titahnya sambil menarik tubuh Harry agar naik ke atas panggung.

Tangan sang _raven_ terangkat untuk menutupi wajahnya dari kilatan cahaya kamera yang memotretnya. Ia merutuk pria di sampingnya karena telah seenaknya menggunakan 'namanya' untuk meramaikan pengunjung. Harry menatap gugup pewawancara seraya menyisir pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan toko. Ketika ia memandang ke atas, Harry menemukan Draco yang tengah menyeringai kecil seolah berkata 'oh-lihat-betapa-tekenalnya-dirimu. Dibalas dengan Harry yang merengut sambil mendelik ke arah Draco lalu menyingkirkan rangkulan Lockhart di bahunya sebelum ia pergi ke arah Ron yang tengah berbincang dengan adik perempuannya.

Ketika Harry menghampiri keduanya, sang adik langsung merona dan berjalan ke belakang Ron.

"Yo, Harry. Berasa jadi artis lagi?"

Harry memutar bola matanya bosan terhadap komentar dari sahabat merahnya itu.

Hermione menghampiri mereka dengan pipi merona. "Aah~ betapa senangnya bisa melihat penulis tekenal seperti dia. Bukunya sangat menarik sekali." Girangnya dengan ekspresi yang berbunga-bunga—ditambah _background_ musim semi di balik punggungnya—oke lupakan.

Giliran Ron yang memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah sahabat perempuannya itu yang sedang masuk ke dalam mode _fansgirling_ -an. Anak bersurai merah itu tidak peduli akan sifat Hermione yang berubah mode, ia hanya tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran seorang perempuan yang selalu berubah-ubah seperti adik perempuannya. Maka dari itu, ia hanya membiarkan Hermione untuk berkata apapun tanpa memprotes. Karena dirinya tahu kalau Ron berkomentar tidak baik, Hermione akan menghujaninya dengan panjang lebar.

' _Aku lebih baik diam, daripada mendengarkannya menjelaskan segala isi buku dengan mode-nya itu.'_ Batinnya sambil memilih beberapa buku untuk di beli. Usai memilih buku, Ron, keluarganya beserta Harry dan Hermione berniat untuk membayarnya di kasir. Di sana ia bertemu dengan pria _blonde_ bersurai panjang bersama Malfoy muda. Ron bisa langsung mengetahui kalau pria itu adalah Ayahnya Draco—Lucius Malfoy.

"Weasley. Aku tahu kalau kalian pasti membeli barang _second_." Angkuhnya seraya memandang rendah pada semua keluarga Weasley.

Draco hanya diam dengan wajah datar, ia harus menjaga sikapnya di depan sang Ayah. Jadi ia memilih untuk memandang keluarga Weasley dengan pandangan angkuh yang terkesan mengejek. Namun, ketika pandangannya jatuh pada Harry, Draco menghentikan seringaiannya dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada buku-buku.

Mendapati Draco yang tak berani menatapnya, membuat Harry sadar kalau sang _blonde_ harus menjaga sikapnya di depan Ayahnya. Harry kemudian menghiraukan Ayah Draco dan Ayah Ron yang tengah berbincang sesuatu lalu membayar buku yang ia beli di kasir. Setelah ia membayar, Harry melihat Draco yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'maaf-sampai-jumpa' dan meninggalkan toko bersama Lucius.

"Che, apa-apan si Malfoy itu! Karena keluarga adalah bangsawan yang tekenal, kita malah dicemoohnya dengan tatapan angkuh seperti itu! Ugh, rasanya aku ingin mencongkel matanya dan merebusnya di kuah ramuan milik Snape." Gerutu Ron sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal.

Hermione lalu berjalan keluar toko untuk mengikuti Ron. "Prof. Snape." Ralatnya—yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Ron.

"Draco bersikap begitu karena Ayahnya, kalian tahu kan kalau dia tidak terlalu sombong bila bersama kita di sekolah." Harry memberikan opininya.

Ron dan Hermione saling bertatapan kemudian terkekeh mendapati sahabat berkacamata mereka yang nampak merengut seolah tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Ron.

" _Sorry_ , tapi dia memang begitu, aku benci kearoganannya apalagi tatapan merendahkannya itu." Ron kembali menggerutu tanpa menoleh ke arah Harry yang akan kembali membela Draco sebelum Hermione menepuk pundaknya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Akibat hal yang Ron katakan, di sepanjang jalan pulang setelah mereka semua berpamitan. Harry terus memasang wajah sebal sambil membawa barang-barangnya. Dirinya tahu kalau Ron dan Draco itu tidak akan pernah akur, tapi tidak mengartikan bahwa Ron bisa mengejek Draco yang tidak punya pilihan untuk bersikap seperti itu kan?

Uh, suasana bahagia yang tadi pagi ia rasakan. Entah kenapa telah memudar dan digantikan dengan rasa kesal dan tidak terima. Ah! Seandainya tadi Hermione tidak menghentikannya pasti Harry bisa mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya—meski ia tahu nantinya akan berakhir menjadi pertengkaran.

Merasakan sinar matahari yang begitu terik, Harry menjadi haus dan memutuskan untuk membeli es krim sebelum pulang. Ketika ia menghentikkan langkahnya di toko es krim, dirinya terkejut saat mendapati sepasang lengan tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuhnya menegang dan bergetar halus, ia tahu siapa yang memeluknya. Rengkuhan lembut; aura sihir; dan sentuhan familier ini hanya dimiliki oleh seseorang.

"Draco?" gumam Harry seraya menjatuhkan belanjaannya dan menyentuh lengan Draco di perutnya. Perasaan sebal pada Ron tadi menghilang digantikan dengan pelukan nyaman dan aman.

Malfoy muda itu melepas rengkuhannya, tiba-tiba Harry merasa kecewa ketika kehangatan itu hilang dari tubuhnya. Anak berkacamata itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Draco yang tengah memandangnya senang.

"Hei."

"Bagaimana liburanmu?"

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, seperti biasa. Kau?"

"Aku senang karena aku bebas tanpa keluargaku yang menyuruhku ini-itu layaknya pembantu." Harry berkata bahagia sambil menarik Draco memasuki toko.

Melihat Harry yang begitu bahagia, Draco pun tidak berkata apa-apa dan menuruti sang _raven_ yang mengajaknya makan es krim bersama. Lagipula Ayahnya sudah pergi karena ada urusan jadi ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama _roommate_ -nya itu.

"Jadi bisa dibilang kalau kau sudah tidak diperlakukan lagi sebagai pembantu?" Draco memulai pembicaraan sambil memakan es krim vanilanya.

Harry mengangguk antusias. "Ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Tapi aku bersyukur mereka sudah tidak mengangguku lagi dan tidak menganggap keberadaanku." ujarnya riang—bola matanya seolah berkilat antusias—menggambarkan betapa bahagianya Harry.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat senang."

"Tentu saja! Sebentar lagi kan masuk sekolah, dan di rumah pun aku bebas." Kekehnya imut.

Manik abu Draco menemukan bercak es krim yang ada di pipi Harry—saking senangnya ketika ia berbicara hingga es krimnya terjatuh kemana-mana—dasar. Lengannya ia arahkan ke pipi Harry dan menghapus bercak itu dengan ibu jarinya. Sang _raven_ langsung membeku lalu merona sambil mendengus lucu. Ekspresi manis yang Harry tunjukkan membuat Draco berjanji bahwa hanya dia saja yang boleh melihatnya.

Harry mendelik ke arah Draco yang terkekeh geli, ini memang pertama kalinya ia melihat Draco tekekeh. Tapi ia juga sebal karena Draco pasti sengaja membuat dirinya merona dan merasa malu. Huh, dasar menyebalkan! Iris _emerald_ Harry kemudian memandang Draco yang menjilat es krim di ibu jarinya dengan tanpa dosa.

— _blush!_

Wajah Harry tambah merona, setahunya apa yang dilakukan Draco itu sama seperti drama yang pernah ia tonton di tv. Seperti seorang kekasih yang—uh, oh. Harry tidak ingin memikirkannya. Lagipula itu hanya potongan drama, Draco melakukannya tanpa sengaja.

Berusaha menstabilkan wajahnya dan desiran aneh di hati, Harry pun mengubah topik pembicaraan tentang masalah tim Quidditch yang akan mereka masuki setelah masuk sekolah nanti.

Mereka pun berbincang sampai es krim mereka habis dan berpamitan untuk kembali pulang.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah dimulai beberapa minggu yang lalu. Yang namanya belajar pasti akan ada tugas yang diberikan oleh profesor pada peserta didik. Sama halnya dengan Harry dan murid lainnya. Baru juga masuk sekolah mereka sudah dihadiahi tugas dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Setiap masuk kelas diberi tugas, tugas selesai datang yang baru terus saja siklus itu berputar tanpa habis mengakibatkan perpustakaan yang selalu penuh oleh siswa-siswi.

Harry memandang malas pada Prof. Lockhart yang tengah menerangkan materi dengan sangat tidak nyambung—karena isinya hanya menceritakan ketenarannya sebagai penulis. Bahkan sang _raven_ tidak mengerti akan soal yang diberikan Prof. Nyentrik itu. Masa soal ujian berisi 'apa warna favorit Mr. Lockhart?' atau 'kapan acara penerbitan buku edisi ke dua dijalankan?'.

Coret!

Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan DADA. Ugh, Harry mulai menanyakan kewarasannya karena masih setia mengikuti kelas gaje ini. Ia melirik Draco yang nampak sibuk membaca bukunya dengan serius. Mendesah lelah, Harry pun kembali memperhatikan kicauan Lockhart yang sama sekali tidak menarik di matanya.

Ketika kelas selesai, dengan sangat tidak beruntungnya—oke, itu berlebihan. Harry diperintahkan Lockhart untuk membantunya memilihkan surat-surat penggemar hingga menjelang waktu makan malam.

Dengan perut yang keroncongan minta diisi. Harry menelusuri koridor dengan pelan. Sampai ia mendengar bisikan-bisikan aneh yang membuat kepalanya sakit. Ketika ia menghentikkan langkahnya dirinya menemukan seekor kucing tengah melayang dan nampak membeku di atas lantai. Manik Harry membola, ia tekejut ketika membaca sebuah tulisan yang menyatakan bahwa 'the chamber of secret' telah dibuka. Maksudnya?

Pertanyaannya tidak terjawab, ketika Filch menunjuknya dengan kesal karena telah membuat kucingnya—Mrs. Norris membeku. Harry pun melihat Ron, Hermione dan Draco bersama Prof. Snape yang datang sambil memandangnya heran.

"Dia telah membunuh Mrs. Norris!"

"Kucingmu tidak mati, Mr. Potter sepertinya hanya berada di tempat dan di waktu yang salah." Snape berkata dengan wajah datar.

Lockhart maju ke depan dengan gelagat sok-nya. "Itu benar. Mr. Potter dari tadi selalu bersamaku." Belanya dengan ekspresi narsis seperti biasa.

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri perdebatan ini sampai kita menemukan bukti yang kuat terhadap apa yang tejadi." Dumbledore yang baru datang menengahi, manik _aqua_ -nya sekilas melirik ke arah Draco yang nampak khawatir. "Kalian murid-murid sebaiknya kembali ke asrama kalian."

Sebagian murid yang ada di sana mengangguk dan meninggalkan koridor dalam hening. Sang kepala sekolah memperhatikan Malfoy muda yang menggenggam lengan Harry untuk mengajaknya pergi. Seberapa besar dan menakutkannya kekuatan Draco, Dumbledore tahu bahwa ini bukanlah perbuatan sang _blonde_.

Dirinya memang tahu siapa pelaku di balik peristiwa ini. Karena Harry harus menyelesaikannya lagi dan berkemungkinan akan teluka—Dumbledore harus menyiapkan diri bila Malfoy muda itu datang lagi kepadanya untuk menyiksa atau membunuhnya.

Semakin kesini, semua rencana awalnya tidak berjalan lancar. Tapi tidak apa-apa, selama Harry mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melawan Dark Lord.

.

.

.

Pertandingan Quidditch telah berlangsung sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kali ini giliran asrama Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. Harry dan Draco yang kala itu duduk bersama asrama Slytherin yang lain memperhatikan pertandingan dengan penuh minat. Mereka sebenarnya sudah mendaftar ke dalam tim Quidditch, tapi sang kapten bilang keduanya harus di tes dulu sebelum masuk ke dalam tim tiga hari yang akan datang.

Makanya, saat ini mereka hanya bisa melihat permainan Quidditch dari kedua tim dengan harapan agar bisa segera bermain dalam hati mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, pertandingan selesai dan dimenangkan oleh Griffindor. Harry bersorak riang—mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang dikeluarkan oleh murid Slytherin lain. Draco yang merasa ditatap langsung berbalik dan men- _deathglare_ siapapun yang telah berani menentangnya. Ia dengan cepat menarik Harry mendekat untuk merangkulnya—seolah melindungi sang _raven_ agar tak mengetahui kalau tadi sempat di tatap dengan tatapan tak menyenangkan.

Harry melirik lengan Draco yang berada di bahunya penuh tanya. Tidak telalu memikirkan apa yang Draco lakukan—Harry sudah terbiasa dengan sang _blonde_ yang sering merangkul atau memeluknya—dia pun melambai pada Ron dan Hermione yang tengah merayakan kemenangan asrama mereka.

Setelah melihat Ron dan Hermione yang melambaikan tangan tanda pamit, Harry melepas rangkulan Draco di bahunya dan mendapat tatapan tanya dari _roommate_ -nya. Harry dengan cepat menggandeng lengan Malfoy muda itu lalu menggiringnya ke Great Hall. Draco yang sudah biasa diajak oleh Harry tanpa persetujuan hanya mendengus lembut seraya menyejajarkan langkahnya di samping Harry.

"Kutebak pasti kau lapar kan?" Draco menebak dengan seringaian kecil.

Sang _raven_ menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap heran Draco. "Kau tahu?"

Masih dengan seringaiannya—yang tambah lebar karena pertanyaan polos Harry—Draco memandang _roommate_ -nya. "Tentu saja, sedari tadi perutmu terus bersuara tanda kelaparan. Aku sendiri tak percaya kau bisa mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti itu." Godanya geli.

Dengan wajah merona Harry meninju pelan bahu Draco lalu meninggalkan sang _blonde_ yang sibuk menahan tawa.

Hmph! Harry berjalan ke Great Hall dengan menghentakkan kaki. Ia tahu kalau Draco cuma bercanda, tapi hatinya tidak menerimanya. Kalau dirinya memang lapar kenapa? Tak usah memberi komentar begitu juga bisa kan? Dasar maniak kaca! Dumel Harry dalam hati.

Kalian bingung dari mana Harry mendapat julukan 'maniak kaca'? jawabannya simpel, itu karena kemana pun Draco pergi pasti membawa kacanya. Dia selalu paranoid jika rambutnya tidak tertata 'sempurna' seperti biasanya. Makanya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun Malfoy muda itu sering melihat kaca-nya. Bukan hanya itu, Draco bisa menghabiskan waktu satu jam lebih di depan kaca untuk merapihkan tampilannya. Oh, Harry benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran teman satu kamarnya itu.

Sesampainya di Great Hall, Harry langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Pansy. Tanpa memberi salam pada teman-temannya, ia langsung mengambil makanannya.

Pansy yang melihat rengutan lucu di wajah Harry tak kuat menahan kikikan. Ia sudah menebak apa yang menyebabkan teman berkacamatanya itu kesal. "Draco kembali menggodamu?" tanyanya sambil mengambil roti.

Harry tetap memakan makanannya tanpa menoleh. Ia menghela napas sejenak, lalu melirik Pansy. "Dia memang kurang kerjaan." Jawabnya singkat.

Mendengarnya Pansy pun kembali terkikik, Blaise yang baru duduk di sampingnya pun menautkan alisnya ketika melihat gadis bersurai pendek itu malah cekikikan dan mengabaikan makanannya.

' _Huh, dasar perempuan.'_ Batinnya tanpa mempedulikan Pansy dan Harry.

Manik Pansy menemukan Draco yang berjalan ke arah Harry dan duduk disampingnya. Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang sang _blonde_ itu bisikkan hingga membuat Harry merona dan mengangguk pelan. Ia merasa sangat bahagia melihatnya, pemandangan mereka berdua memang hal favorit yang bisa dirinya lihat.

Lihat saja! Harry yang tadinya agak kesal, setelah Draco membisikkan beberapa kata langsung berubah kembali menjadi riang. Bukan hanya berubah riang, atmosfir keduanya terasa sangat nyaman. Bahkan keduanya telihat saling bermanja-manja satu sama lain. Memang tingkah mereka itu sangat sederhana, seperti memakan hal yang sama; memperhatikan satu sama lain bila ada sisa makanan di pipi mereka; atau sekadar saling menyandarkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

Tapi tingkah sederhana itulah yang membuat mereka sangat terlihat manis. Ugh. Pansy jadi ingin segera bertemu dengan Hermione dan memberitahu apa yang ia lihat. Aah~ membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya tekekeh ala _fansgirl_ —membuat Blaise yang ada di sampingnya menatap Pansy dengan tatapan aneh dan segera menggelengkan kepala untuk melanjutkan acara makannya.

Harry melirik Pansy di sampingnya yang sedang tekekeh tak jelas, ia kemudian melihat Blaise yang juga asik dengan makannya. Ketika ia akan memakan makanannya, dirinya merasakan tatapan tak nyaman dari belakang. Menolehkan kepalanya, Harry menemukan sang kepala sekolah yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Mendapati Harry yang sedang menatap ke belakang, Draco mengikuti tatapan sang _raven_ dan menemukan Dumbledore. Manik birunya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh. Draco merasa tidak enak ditatap seperti itu. Ia merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan kembali terjadi.

.

.

.

Dan apa yang dikhawatirkan Draco terjadi. Setelah Mrs Norris, giliran Colin yang membeku. Tulisan darah baru muncul disertai dengan anggapan bahwa Harry adalah 'Heir of Slytherin' karena bisa menggunakan _Parseltongue_ —bahasa ular atau apapun itu—yang hanya bisa dikuasai oleh Dark Lord dan keturunan Salazar Slytherin.

Yang paling tidak Draco terima adalah ketika Harry teluka akibat oknum tak bertanggung jawab—yang sepertinya menyalahkan Harry atas kasus membekunya Colin. Ada seseorang yang membuat lelucon pada sang _raven_ hingga Harry tak bisa makan tiga hari penuh karena apapun yang dirinya makan selalu keluar lagi. Ugh, Draco benar-benar tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Saat itu Harry sangat pucat dengan tubuh yang makin kurus. Oh ayolah, tubuh Harry itu sudah paling kecil diantara angkatannya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa makan karena ada yang meracuninya?

Harry pun akhirnya menghabiskan waktu lima hari di Hospital Wing dengan berbaring di atas kasur.

Draco yang sangat tidak suka melihat Harry tebaring lemah di atas kasur, tentunya mencari pelaku yang membuat sang _raven_ menderita—dibantu oleh Blaise, Weasley—meski ia tidak ingin mengakuinya—Granger, dan Pansy. Sayangnya, ia tidak berhasil menemukannya—bahkan Granger juga nampak frustasi. Bicara soal gadis muggle itu, Draco makin tepuruk.

Pasalnya gadis pintar itu—meski ia benci mengatakannya—telah ikut membeku oleh orang yang sama yang telah membekukan Colin.

Hatinya yang tak sanggup melihat Harry terbaring lemah perlahan menggelap hingga kesadarannya habis digantikan oleh sosok lain yang siap melakukan apa saja.

Sang _blonde_ yang kala itu memiliki iris merah darah dengan aura menyeramkan di sekitarnya tengah berjalan santai ke arah asramanya. Dia melangkah ke bangunan 6th _year_ dan membuka pintunya tanpa menggunakan _password_.

Seringai liciknya makin lebar, ketika menemukan seorang remaja tengah tidur di atas kasur dengan damai. Dengan sihir yang ia gunakan, Draco bisa langsung menemukan siapa yang telah berani meracuni Harry-nya.

Manik darah-nya makin menyala di kegelapan ruangan. Tangannya ia jentikkan hingga tubuh remaja tidur itu bercahaya. Ya, dia telah memberikan kutukan pada remaja itu. Kakinya melangkah ke arah remaja itu, ia kini berdiri di samping ranjang. Lengannya ia angkat di atas tangan sang remaja.

Sebuah cahaya muncul dari lengan Draco dan membentuk sebuah pisau menyerupai _kunai_ ala _ninja_. Dengan tanpa perasaan, sang _blonde_ menancabkan _kunai_ itu ke atas lengan remaja tidur hingga darah terciprat dan mengenai pakaiannya. Bola matanya lalu teralih pada ekspresi remaja yang kesakitan.

Heh. Sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang Harry rasakan. Remaja ini pantas mendapatkannya.

Draco pun segera menghilang dari kamar itu—meninggalkan remaja yang telah meracuni Harry merintih kesakitan. Kutukan Draco telah berjalan sempurna dan mengantarkan sang penerima ke dalam rasa sakit yang berakhir dengan kematian.

.

.

.

Esok harinya Draco bangun lagi di tengah hutan telarang. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan horor. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia menggerutu pelan. Padahal ia sangat khawatir pada kondisi Harry, kenapa dirinya malah berakhir di hutan ini lagi! Bukan hanya itu! Dia berakhir di sini lagi dan di tempat yang sama! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sih?

Mendesah frustasi—yang sangat tidak berkeperi-bangsawan-an—Draco pun meninggalkan hutan dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Saat dirinya melihat pakaian yang ia pakai, bola matanya tebelalak mendapati bercak darah di kemeja putihnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, remaja bermanik abu itu pun merapalkan sihir pembersih sehingga pakaiannya kembali putih tanpa noda darah.

Draco kemudian melangkah ke arah Hospital Wing dalam diam. Apapun yang terjadi padanya, ia tidak akan memikirkannya sebelum kondisi Harry membaik.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, manik abunya menemukan Harry yang tengah makan bubur dalam diam, wajahnya sudah tak pucat dan aura sihirnya pun terasa lebih normal dari kemarin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Draco pun menerjang Harry dengan pelukan dan mengecup kening sang _raven_.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir." Draco menatap Harry yang sedang menyentuh keningnya dengan wajah merona.

Harry menggeser tempat duduknya agar Draco duduk di sampingnya di atas kasur. "Maaf, tapi aku lebih khawatir tehadap kondisi Hermione. Ron saja tadi telihat tidak ceria seperti biasa." Gumamnya sambil memakan bubur di tangannya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada Draco yang kala itu merangkul pinggangnya.

"Tenang saja, Prof. Sprout sudah menyediakan obatnya. Mereka akan segera pulih." Harry mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Draco dengan senyuman kecil.

Anak berkacamata itu pun kembali melanjutkan makannya ditemani Draco yang terus diam—terhayut dalam pemikirannya.

.

.

.

Baru saja Harry keluar dari Hospital Wing, berita mengejutkan kembali terdengar. Adik dari Ron Weasley—Ginevra Weasley atau akrab dipanggil Ginny telah menghilang dan berkemungkinan dijadikan tumbal.

Draco sudah mengingatkan Harry untuk tidak bertingkah gegabah, tapi sang _raven_ memaksa sang _blonde_ untuk pergi ke toilet perempuan di mana ada hantu gadis kacamata yang sangat sensitif—Moaning Myrtle.

Dirinya tidak percaya ketika Harry berbisik menggunakan _Parseltongue_ dan Chamber of Secret pun terbuka. Sebelum Draco menghentikan Harry, sang _raven_ dan Ron telah terjun ke bawah meninggalkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba merasakan hawa aneh pada sihirnya.

Tubuhnya terasa berat, pandangannya menjadi tak jelas disertai dengan sihirnya yang meletup-letup tak terkendali.

Oh, ayolah dia harus melindungi Harry. Kenapa tubuhnya jadi tidak bisa digerakan seperti ini.

' _Gawat, aku tak bisa bernapas.'_ Batinnya sambil meremas pakaian yang dia kenakan.

Sang hantu yang melihat Draco perlahan menjauh. Meski gadis itu sudah mati, tapi dia bisa merasakan letupan sihir yang tak terkendali menyelimuti anak pirang itu. Ekspresi kesakitan Draco pun perlahan hilang dengan hilangnya kesadaran sang _blonde_. Bersamaan dengan pingsannya Draco, sihir yang tak terkendali itu mulai tenang.

.

 _Manik abunya menatap sekeliling dengan penuh tanya, sejauh mata memandang yang ada dihadapannya hanyalah gundukan pasir putih dengan langit hitam tanpa cahaya. Draco berjalan pelan dan memperhatikan suasana menyedihkan yang ia lihat, di mana tulang-tulang manusia dan hewan berserakan; pohon-pohon mati kekeringan; rumah-rumah yang sudah tak berbentuk; dan hawa kematian yang menyerbak kemana pun ia melangkah._

 _Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu Draco terus berjalan ke depan hingga matanya menemukan sesosok siluet asing. Sosok itu berdiri membelakanginya, tubuh dan tinggi sosok itu sama seperti milik Draco. Huh?_

 _Ketika sosok itu berbalik dan menyeringai ke arahnya, Draco merasa kalau dunia gelap itu hancur seketika. Jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa berhenti lalu berdetak dengan kencang tak terkendali. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat ketakutan, saat menyadari kalau siluet itu adalah sosok dirinya sendiri dengan manik semerah darah dan pakaian penuh cipratan darah menghiasi tubuhnya._

 _._

"Wha—" ketika maniknya terbuka, Draco langsung terengah-engah. Dirinya tidak percaya tentang apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Mimpi kah? Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berpikir yang aneh-aneh! Ia harus menyelamatkan Harry!

Melupakan mimpi aneh yang ia alami. Tanpa pikir panjang Draco bangkit lalu melompat ke dalam Chamber of Secret untuk mencari Harry. Ia merasakan hal buruk sedang terjadi pada _roommate_ -nya.

Benar saja, ketika Draco turun ia menemukan Ron yang tengah pingsan. Dan saat ia berjalan ke ujung lorong, dirinya mendapati Harry yang sedang terluka sambil memegang sebuah pedang. Di depannya terdapat Weasley muda yang tertidur dengan wajah pucat.

"Harry!" Draco hampir berteriak memanggil Harry yang nampak kesakitan.

Harry menemukan dirinya berada dalam pelukan erat khas Draco. Tubuhnya yang sudah sangat kelelahan sayangnya tak bisa membalas rengkuhan sang _blonde_ dan membiarkan Draco memeluknya selama yang ia mau. Harry sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan seperti itu padanya, bahkan sampai saat ini tubuh Draco masih bergetar seolah takut dirinya bisa menghilang.

Harry melirik Draco yang membenamkan kepala di sekitar bahunya. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir. Aku hanya tidak ingin Ginny sampai mati." Nada suaranya tedengar lelah.

Mendengarnya, Draco melepas pelukannya seraya menatap Harry sinis. "Kau mau bilang kalau nyawa gadis Weasel itu lebih penting darimu?" Draco berkata tajam dengan nada serius.

"No!" protes Harry cepat. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Ginny mati oke? Hanya itu. Jika kau berada di posisi Ginny, aku juga tak akan mau kau mati." Suara Harry mulai terdengar bergetar, dirinya tidak sanggup jika membayangkan Draco mati atau meninggalkannya. Tidak akan!

Draco makin membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Harry sambil sesekali mengecupnya—membuat Harry merinding merasakan sensasi hangat tersebut. "Dan aku juga tidak menginginkan kau mati, kau telalu berharga bagiku." Bisiknya lembut.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Harry mengangkat lengannya yang tak terluka dan mengusap puncak kepala Draco lembut.

"Maaf,"

Sang _blonde_ mengangguk pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia memberikan kecupan sekilas di pipi Harry dan menatapnya serius.

"Kalau kau melakukan hal berbahaya lagi, aku pastikan kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku!" perkataan Draco terdengar serius.

Harry menatap Draco tidak terima. "Hei! Itu tidak adil!"

"Oke, karena kau protes. Kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu setelah sembuh!" balas sang pirang sambil tersenyum arogan.

"Dray~" bujuk remaja berkacamata sambil menunjukkan wajah memelas.

Draco menggeleng pelan. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan termakan dengan tatapanmu itu!" ia tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Huh! Dasar maniak kaca!" sarkas Harry kesal.

"Pembawa masalah!" balas Draco tak mau kalah.

"Tukang narsis!"

"Tukang cemberut!"

"Ptff—hahaha—"

Keduanya terkekeh pelan kemudian tertawa keras hingga menggema di seluruh ruangan. Lelah akan tubuh mereka yang lemah, keduanya bersamaan menghentikkan tawa dan menatap ke arah bola mata masing-masing. Seukir senyuman manis tegambar di wajah Draco dan Harry.

Sang _blonde_ menarik tubuh Harry untuk kembali merengkuhnya, mereka menikmati kesunyian gelapnya ruangan. Satu-satunya yang terdengar hanyalah detak jantung masing-masing. Keduanya terhanyut dalam kekalutan hati yang seolah berkata sayang; rindu; dan tak ingin dipisahkan. Mereka sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang tejadi pada sihir mereka yang selalu beresonansi, yang jelas perasaan nyaman saat ini membuat keduanya rileks dan melupakan hal buruk sebelumnya.

Larut akan kenyamanan posisi berpelukan, Draco dan Harry sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Ron telah datang bersama para Prof. dan Kepala Sekolah. Orang dewasa di sana—plus Ron—menatap _shock_ pada Draco dan Harry yang saling berpelukan; Ginny yang masih tak sadarkan diri di samping mereka; dan seekor ular raksasa yang kelihatannya sudah tak bisa bergerak.

Oh, Harry Potter benar-benar harus dijuluki sebagai 'anak pembawa masalah' selain 'anak yang bertahan hidup'.

.

.

.

Masalah The Chamber of Secrets kini sudah mulai menghilang dibenak murid-murid di Hogwarts, selain korban yang membeku oleh Basilik telah kembali sembuh. Meski sebagian murid masih bertanya-tanya tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya. Namun, tidak ada yang nekat untuk bertanya lebih karena mereka takut akan dikutuk menjadi beku oleh siapapun itu.

Maka dari itu, mereka menelan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dibenaknya dan menyibukkan diri dengan buku mengingat ujian akan dimulai seminggu lagi.

Saat itu, Harry dan Ginny yang sudah sembuh dari luka mereka tengah berkumpul di perpustakaan bersama Draco, Hermione, Ron, Blaise dan Pansy.

Blaise melirik Darco yang tengah sibuk menulis beberapa paragrap dari buku di depannya, maniknya kemudian melirik ke arah Harry yang melakukan hal sama dengan sang Malfoy. Remaja _tan_ itu berusaha untuk memfokuskan diri untuk belajar, dan gagal!

Menyimpan pena yang ia pegang, ia kemudian melirik Hermione dan Pansy yang nampak cekikikan berdua sebelum kembali membaca bukunya masing-masing. Menautkan alisnya heran, pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Ron yang menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi dan perempuan Weasley yang melirik ke arah Harry malu-malu. Seketika, sebuah ide sadis mulcul dibenaknya.

"Hei, Weasley—um—Ginny? Kudengar Harry mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanmu? Layaknya seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkan seorang putri cantik~ benarkah itu? Kau sangat beruntung bisa diselamatkan oleh orang sehebat Harry~" godanya seraya bersiul pelan—membuat wajah Ginny merona dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Draco yang mendengar tuturan Blaise langsung mendengus tak suka dan mendelik ke arah temannya itu—sayangnya Blaise malah menyeringai senang dan mengabaikan tatapan sang Malfoy sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry yang telihat merona.

Hermione dan Pansy yang tadi sibuk pada bukunya, kini mulai memperhatikan interaksi para lelaki di depannya.

Ron yang merasa nama adiknya dibawa-bawa, langsung mendelik ke arah Blaise. "Jangan berbicara seolah kau tahu semuanya, Zabini! Kau membuat adikku tak enak!"

"Tak enak? Memangnya dia bisa dimakan seperti um makanan? Atau arti lain?" Blaise menyeringai senang.

" _Shut up_! Bisakah kalian Slytherin tidak mengacau! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi! Padahal tadi sebelum mulutmu bicara, semuanya baik-baik saja!" balas Ron tak mau kalah.

Harry yang merasa bahwa mereka akan kembali bertengkar—setelah menilat Draco yang bersiap untuk berkomentar—dia pun berdiri sambil menatap semuanya dengan tatapan serius.

"Ini di perpustakaan, kalau kalian tidak diam. Kita bisa dikeluarkan!"

Ron ikut bangkit dari kursinya seraya menunjuk ke arah Blaise. "Harry! Zabini yang mulai!"

"Sudahlah, Ron. Kau kembali saja dengan tugasmu." Tambah Hermione.

Ron pun mendesah frustasi lalu kembali mengerjakan kembali tugasnya. Semuanya kembali terlarut dalam kegiatannya kecuali Ginny yang mulai membereskan buku-bukunya. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Harry.

Harry mendapati Ginny yang merona di sebelahnya, menautkan alis heran. "Te-terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku waktu itu, Harry. Dan maaf karena semua itu terjadi akibat kesalahanku." Nada suara gadis itu terdengar pelan dengan rasa takut.

Manik _emerald_ Harry mengerjap lalu memandang Ginny dengan senyuman. "Tidak apa, lagipula aku tidak ingin kau mati." Jawab Harry gugup, ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba ikut merona dikarenakan Ginny yang menatapnya seperti itu. Ugh.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku duluan, aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku. Sampai jumpa, dan terima kasih." Katanya cepat sebelum berlari ke pintu keluar perpustakaan.

Harry dengan kikuk kembali mengejakan tugasnya, ia telonjak ketika merasakan seseorang tengah merangkul pinggangnya—Draco? Maniknya memperhatikan sang Malfoy yang fokus pada buku di depannya—meski ia bisa melihat kedutan kekesalan di wajahnya. Huh?

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Harry pun kembali pada bukunya—sayangnya dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi hingga membuatnya mengantuk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco dan memutuskan untuk tidur—mengabaikan Hermione dan Pansy yang tekikik gemas; Ron yang tidak peduli dan terus menggaruk kepalanya; dan Blaise yang asyik melihat Draco yang perlahan tenang akibat Harry yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Pemandangan yang sangat menarik.

.

.

.

Usai membaringkan Harry di tempat tidur, Draco ikut membaringkan dirinya di samping sang _raven_. Iris abunya memperhatikan wajah tidur Harry yang nampak damai, ketika bayangan anak bungsu Weasel terbayang, dirinya menggeram kecil. Ugh, apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh gadis itu? Merona seperti itu hingga membuat Harry ikut gugup! Huh!

Berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan mengerikan tadi, Draco pun menarik tubuh Harry, menariknya dan tidur.

.

.

.

Draco membuka bola matanya ketika ia merasakan hembusan angin yang membuat tubuhnya merinding.

"WHA—" pekiknya kaget ketika menyadari kalau dirinya lagi-lagi berada di hutan terlarang. Ia memperhatikan suasana hutan yang sepi dan gelap tanpa cahaya. Draco merogoh sakunya dan tak menemukan tongkat sihirnya dimana pun. Ah! Tadi dia meninggalkannya di atas meja.

Mendengus sebal, Draco pun berkata 'lumos' hingga cahaya kebiruan melayang di sampingnya. Dengan begitu, Draco bisa melihat jalan di depannya dan memutuskan untuk kembali. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat siluet hitam yang melayang tak jauh dari tempat ia berada.

Siluet hitam itu terus melayang menuju ke arahnya, seketika Draco tak bisa bergerak. Ia bisa merasakan aura sihir yang sangat besar—lebih besar darinya—dari sosok hitam itu.

"Sial...,"

Draco pun hanya bisa menatap horor sosok itu tanpa bisa menggerakan badannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah bersedia untuk me-review, fav dan follow~ :D #ojigi

See you later~

 **きゅうしろう**


	3. 3rd Year

**Harry Potter bukan milik Kyuu!**

 **Warning : semi-AU, yaoi, typo(s), dll**

 **.**

 **Psycho-sweet**

 **Chapter 03 : 3rd Year**

 **.**

Awal tahun baru bagi para murid Hogwarts diawali dengan lantunan duka akibat meninggalnya salah satu murid kelas 6th di Asrama Slytherin selama liburan. Usai Kepala Sekolah berpidato tentang rasa sendu mengenai kematian salah satu murid tersebut, dilanjutkan dengan ucapan selamat pada murid kelas satu dan pengucapan larangan-larangan di Hogwarts.

Nyanyian Sorting Hat menggema di seluruh Great Hall menandakan waktu penempatan asrama akan segera dimulai. Para Profesor memandang murid-murid kelas satu yang nampak gugup dan berdo'a tentang bagamana nasib mereka nanti ke depannya. Sementara itu, murid-murid dari tahun ke dua ke atas hanya memandang sekilas Sorting Hat lalu kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing masing.

Sebagian dari mereka terlihat mengobrol; menatap adik mereka di tahun pertama; makan; bermain _game_ ; bertaruh; bermesraan; saling membentak; dan lain-lain yang jika dituliskan semuanya tak akan tuntas—karena banyaknya murid yang ada di sana.

Saat nyanyian sang topi berhenti, suasana Great Hall pun menjadi hening. Mereka mulai memperhatikan murid tahun pertama yang satu per satu di panggil lalu bertepuk tangan bila murid tersebut masuk ke dalam asrama mereka.

Remaja _blonde_ yang kini telah berada di tahun ke tiga, hanya memandang bosan melihat penyortiran—yang sudah tak ia minati—dirinya melirik ke arah temannya yang sibuk menatap salah satu murid yang disortir ke asrama Slytherin dan bertepuk tangan. Sesaat keturunan Malfoy itu ingin menyubit pipi sang _raven_ dengan kesal.

Hatinya terus menahan rasa kesal yang makin detik makin bertambah. Dirinya tahu kalau sahabat _raven_ -nya itu adalah biang masalah. Tapi ayolah, baru saja mereka memasuki tahun ke tiga dan sahabat berkacamatanya itu malah diserang Dementor di hari pertama sekolah?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Harry Potter!

Ketika dirinya tadi lengah karena ada urusan dengan murid Slytherin lain—meninggalkan Harry sendiri—karena Granger dan Weasley sedang tak ada. Dengan sangat tidak beruntungnya Dementor masuk ke dalam kereta dan menyerang Harry!

Untung saja saat itu ada Prof. Lupin—profesor DADA baru menggantikan Lockhart. Pria itu memberikan Harry cokelat hingga membuat sang _raven_ baikkan. Grr, Draco tidak mengerti mengapa saat ia meninggalkan _roommate_ -nya sendiri, bahaya selalu datang. Apa tidak sekalian saja dia ikat tangannya agar terus bersamanya dan tehindar dari bahaya? Ide bagus.

Draco melirik Harry yang kebetulan menoleh ke arahnya, manik abunya kemudian beralih ke arah Blaise dan mengabaikan Harry yang nampak heran.

"Draco?" tanyanya pelan.

Menautkan alisya heran, Draco menoleh. Harry menghela napas lelah melihat ekspresi si _blonde_. Ia sudah tahu akan sifat keturunan Malfoy itu. Kalau dia memasang wajah seperti itu, berarti Draco sedang menahan kesal.

"Kau masih kesal atas kejadian di kereta tadi? Aku kan baik-baik saja!" protes Harry dengan sedikit cemberut, manik hijaunya memandang Draco sebal.

Draco yang mendengar nada cemberut Harry, tentunya tak kalah keras kepala dengan opininya. "Aku hanya heran mengapa kau selalu mengajak bahaya untuk menghampirimu." Sindirnya.

"Ouh, aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu perhatian padaku. _Thanks_." Sarkas Harry sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

Draco mendelik ke arah sahabatnya itu dan memutuskan untuk diam. Manik abunya kembali memperhatikan murid-murid baru yang disortir. Jika teman-teman asramanya saling bertepuk tangan ketika ada murid baru yang tersortir ke Slytherin. Dia hanya mendengus bosan.

Sejenak pikirannya melayang pada murid Slytherin yang meninggal. Dirinya sama sekali tidak telalu keberatan dengan meninggalnya murid tersebut. Lagipula, semenjak awal Draco dan Harry masuk ke asrama. Kakak tingkat itu selalu mengganggu dan mencemooh Harry. Jadi Draco merasa bahwa kematian kakak tingkatnya itu tidak telalu berpengaruh padanya—meski dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa kakak tingkat itu bisa mati karena penyakit—padahal setahunya dia selalu telihat sehat. Mengingat aksi brutalnya yang selalu ia lakukan pada Harry.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Draco pun melirik Blaise yang tengah berbincang dengan Pansy dengan serius. Penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua temannya itu. Ia diam-diam mendengarkan dengan santai.

Dari pembicaraan yang ia tangkap, Draco mendengar kalau Sirius Black telah melarikan diri dari Azkaban—penjara terbaik di dunia sihir dan yang paling tidak bisa ditembus oleh tahanan di sana—kecuali Sirius yang sekarang tengah dalam posisi buron. Mereka menyebutkan kalau Sirius berencana pergi ke Hogwart. Maka dari itu, para dementor berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah gara-gara pelarian yang Sirius lakukan.

Che. Draco mendecih pelan. Jadi itu yang menyebabkan suasana sekolah tegang. Pantas saja murid-murid nampak tidak seantusias biasanya. Tenyata mereka ketakutan akibat dementor yang berkeliaran di sekitar Hogwarts.

Melirik Harry yang sedari tadi menunduk, Draco pun memilih untuk memberi komentar terhadap percakapan Blaise dan Pansy—mengabaikan Harry yang terus memandang kosong ke arah meja makan dan Dumbledore yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian penyerangan dementor di kereta. Hubungan Harry dengan Draco menjadi sedikit renggang. Entah karena Harry yang terus diam atau tingkah saling mengabaikan yang Draco lakukan. Jika biasanya mereka terlihat bersama-sama, kali ini keduanya jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Draco yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Blaise dan Pansy, sementara Harry yang bersama Ron dan Hermione. Bahkan, saat sarapan atau makan siang Harry memilih untuk duduk di bangku Gryffindor dibanding di bangku asramanya sendiri. Tentunya hal ini menjadi topik hangat diantara para murid yang melihat keanehan tersebut. Keduanya yang biasa bersama bagai surat dan perangko. Kini selalu berpisah tanpa percakapan layaknya perang dingin.

Hermione pernah melakukan 'sesuatu' pada Draco dan Harry agar kembali berbicara. Sayangnya gagal, karena keduanya malah saling diam dan mengabaikan satu sama lain. Gadis _brunette_ itu menghela napas lelah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka sehingga kembali berperang dingin. Tapi dirinya janji akan menemukan suatu cara agar keduanya kembali akrab.

Karena jujur saja, melihat Draco dan Harry yang saling menjauhi membuat dirinya tidak bisa melihat hal-hal manis—atau bisa dibilang ia kekurangan asupan untuk bahan _fansgirl_ -nya.

Sang _brunette_ yang baru akan menjalankan misinya malah terkejut ketika melihat Harry tejatuh dari sapunya dalam pertandingan Quidditch. Jatuhnya Harry disebabkan oleh dementor yang masuk ke dalam lapangan hingga sang _raven_ meringis kesakitan dengan ekspresi sakit.

Ron dan Hermione buru-buru pergi ke Hospital Wing untuk menjenguk Harry. Remaja bersurai berantakan itu tengah terbaring lemah di atas kasur ditemani Draco. Malfoy muda itu menoleh kepada Hermione dan Ron kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Gadis ikal yang sudah tak tahan dengan tingkah mereka berdua pun, melangkah ke arah pintu untuk mencegah Draco pergi.

"Kau mau kemana Malfoy? Kau bisa menemaninya bersama kami." Ujar gadis itu sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Draco menatap Hermione dengan pandangan datar lalu mendorong pelan bahu sang gadis dan pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepatah kata.

Ron yang melihat kepergian Draco, mendecih sebal dengan delikan. "Biarkan saja dia, Malfoy memang tidak berperasaan."

Hermione menatap Ron sejenak lalu menghampirinya. Sepertinya ia harus menemukan cara yang tepat untuk mengembalikan hubungan mereka. Sebelum dirinya memasuki ruangan ia bisa melihat raut sang _blonde_ yang terlihat khawatir akan sosok Harry yang telelap di atas tempat tidur. Jika Draco memang sangat peduli pada Harry, mengapa dia sangat keras kepala untuk menuntaskan perang dingin mereka. Padahal keduanya hanya terlibat pertengkaran kecil. Namun, tingkah kekeras kepalaan mereka sangat besar hingga keduanya tak ada yang mau meminta maaf terlebih dulu.

Hm, mungkin Hermione akan menghubungi Pansy untuk menjalankan rencana barunya.

.

.

.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu Hospital Wing, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Harry atau mengabaikannya. Dirinya terpaksa melakukan hal ini karena ia tak yakin dengan kejadian aneh yang dialaminya. Semenjak Draco kembali ke Hogwarts, ia sering bermimpi hal aneh seperti bertemu makhluk berjubah hitam melayang yang auranya sangat familiar—dan ia tidak pernah tahu siapa makhluk hitam itu, berusaha mencari di perpustakaan sekolah atau perpus milik keluarganya. Sayangnya pencarian yang ia lakukan tak membuahkan hasil.

Selain itu, Draco bisa merasakan letupan sihirnya bila dekat-dekat dengan sang _raven_. Ia yang tidak tahu letupan apa itu atau parahnya bisa menyakiti Harry. Dirinya pun memilih untuk menjauhi anak kacamata itu sampai dirinya bisa kembali mengendalikan aura sihirnya yang selalu menjadi-jadi tak terkendali.

Toh, Harry sendiri seolah menjauhi dirinya.

Dan Draco sama sekali tak menyukainya. Namun, seingin apapun dirinya untuk kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memerlukan waktu untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada sihirnya.

.

.

.

Pelajaran DADA pun dimulai dengan praktek. Jika Lockhart hanya terus berkicau dengan tidak elitnya, maka Prof. Lupin lebih ke latihan. Dia mengajarkan mantra-mantra pada muridnya dan mengetesnya satu-satu. Dibanding dengan guru di tahun ke satu dan dua, Prof. Lupin lebih asyik dalam melakukan proses pembelajaran. Cara mengajarnya yang _gentle_ membuat murid-murid nyaman dan dengan sukses melakukan mantra yang ia ajarkan.

Harry adalah salah satu dari sekian murid yang menganggap Prof. Lupin sebagai guru DADA terbaik kala itu. Selain dirinya yang sering mengajak ngobrol Prof. Lupin setelah pelajaran usai atau ketika waktu kosong. Pria itu dengan baiknya selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahnya setiap saat. Hal-hal yang tak bisa ia bicarakan dengan Hermione dan Ron, bisa ia katakan pada Profesor itu dengan lancar—termasuk hubungannya dengan si pirang.

Sampai pada suatu saat ketika Prof. Snape tiba-tiba menggantikan Prof. Lupin mengajar DADA dengan alasan yang tidak jelas ia mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Harry yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang yang selalu mencari tahu, akhirnya mendapatkan fakta kalau Prof. Lupin adalah seorang werewolf dan saat itu mendekati bulan purnama sehingga tidak bisa mengajar.

Selain hal itu, yang membuat Harry paling tekejut adalah ketika dirinya mengetahui kalau Sirius Black adalah orang yang telah 'menjual' informasi pada Voldemort sehingga orang tuanya meninggal. Rasa bencinya pada pria yang kabur dari penjara itu makin menjadi-jadi. Emosinya menjadi tidak tekontrol membuat benda-benda yang dilewatinya sering bergetar—dan menakuti murid-murid di sekitarnya.

Emosinya yang tidak tekontrol bertambah parah ketika dirinya yang berniat untuk memberitahu Draco mengenai Sirius Black—ia sudah lelah karena tidak mau terus berperang dingin dan _sangat_ merindukan kehangatan yang selalu sang _blonde_ berikan—malah dijawab dengan jawaban simpel 'aku sudah tahu dari dulu.'

Harry menggeram, ia menatap Draco dengan tajam. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. "Father yang melarangku."

"Jadi kau bertindak dingin sampai menghindariku selama berbulan-bulan juga karena Ayahmu yang melarangmu?" nada Harry meninggi dengan aura sihirnya yang mulai keluar tak terkendali.

"Tidak! Aku hanya—" Draco menghentikan perkataannya, ia mengusap rambutnya kasar lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya." Potongnya seraya menyimpan buku yang ia bawa.

Harry mencengkram bahu Draco sebelum sang _blonde_ meninggalkan kamar. "Kau mau lari? Kau itu kenapa sih?" maniknya memandang Draco meminta penjelasan.

Sayangnya Draco mengabaikan tatapan sang _raven_ dan melepas cengkraman Harry cepat. "Kau tidak mengerti, Potter! Lepas!"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti, kau tidak pernah memberitahuku!" Harry kembali mencengkram pakaian Draco. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri situasi perang dingin mereka.

Sebal akan lengan Harry yang tak kunjung melepaskan cengkramannnya, Draco pun ikut emosi. "Kau juga tidak memberitahuku segalanya, ya kan?!"

Menghela napas sejenak, Harry pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan segala hal yang ia tahu. "Apa? Kau ingin tahu? Baiklah akan kuberitahu. Aku tahu kalau Sirius Black memberikan informasi pada Voldemort sehingga Ayah dan Ibuku terbunuh. Aku tahu kalau Prof. Lupin adalah werewolf, aku tahu kalau Sirius Black ada di sekitar Horwarts berkat peta Marauder yang si kembar berikan dan aku tahu kalau Sirius tidak mengincarku dan sedang mancari Peter!" jelasnya cepat.

Draco yang melihat Harry tengah berkaca-kaca dengan napas terputus-putus, sedikit tersentuh. Dirinya tidak tega melihat orang yang ia sayangi terlihat menderita akibat kesalahannya. Menghela napas panjang, tatapan sang _blonde_ pun melunak. Ia mengelus pipi sang _raven_ dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. "Ha—Potter. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka okay? Jadi aku harap kau menjauh. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku." Ujarnya pelan.

Emosi Harry perlahan menurun, manik hijaunya menatap Draco penasaran. "Kau kenapa?" Draco yang malah terus diam membuat Harry makin tak sabar. "Katakan saja! Setahuku kau bukanlah seorang pengecut, ya kan?" tantangnya.

Tersinggung dengan perkataan Harry, Draco menatap Harry dengan pandangan menyelidik lalu menarik lengan sang _raven_ dan menempatkannya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Draco mendengus kasar dengan raut frustasi—yang sangat tidak berperike-Malfoy-an, kemudian menatap Harry serius. "Pertama aku tidak bisa mengendalikan sihirku yang terus meletup-letup ketika melihat kau dalam kondisi bahaya. Saat dementor menyerangmu di kereta, aku hampir meledakaan sihir yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Lalu saat kau tejatuh dari sapu tebang, sesaat aku merasakan bahwa aku akan kehilangan kesadaran dan sesuatu yang buruk akan mengendalikanku." Ujarnya cepat dan tegas.

Ia sebenarnya tak ingin menceritakan keanehan yang dirinya alami. Akan tetapi, karena Harry telah bersedia menceritakan segala yang sang _raven_ tahu. Draco memutuskan untuk mencoba menceritakannya, siapa tahu hatinya tidak akan telalu paranoid bila sang _raven_ tidak berada dalam jangkauannya.

Harry berkedip pelan, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sahabatnya katakan. "Draco, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Jawabnya polos seraya memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Draco terkekeh melihat keimutan sahabatnya, ia kemudian menyentil dahi Harry pelan—dan mendapat delikan lucu dari sang _raven_. "Intinya jika aku terus berada di dekatmu dan melihatmu dalam bahaya atau terluka. Aku tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengendalikan sihirku dengan baik. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan sihir tanpa tongkat sihir?" Draco membawa segelas jus dan menggenggamnya erat. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menerawang.

' _Dan mimpi-mimpi aneh menyebalkan yang belum kuketahui jawabannya pun masih menjadi misteri, che.'_ Batinnya menambahkan.

"..."

Draco meminum jus itu sejenak lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Dan ketika aku perlahan menjauh, aku sedikit-sedikit bisa kembali mengendalikannya dengan normal."

Mendapati sang blonde yang mengakhiri penjelasannya, alis Harry mengernyit heran. "Hanya itu?"

"Yeah?" balas Draco.

—duagh!

"Ouch! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Draco mengusap pipinya yang membengkak akibat ciuman tinju Harry. Mulutnya meringis pelan, maniknya menatap Harry tajam tak terima dirinya dipukul begitu saja tanpa alasan.

"Kau pantas merasakannya, Malfoy!"

Sang _raven_ lalu bangkit untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, namun sebelum Harry melangkah lebih jauh. Draco telah lebih dulu menerjangnya dan kembali menggelitiki tubuhnya sebagai balasan tinjuan Harry di pipinya. Keduanya pun tejatuh ke atas lantai dan saling menggelitiki satu sama lain hingga mereka terguling-guling pindah posisi di atas lantai.

Lelah akibat serangan masing-masing, keduanya terkapar dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Melirik Harry yang masih merona karena lelah, Draco bangkit dari posisinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Si pirang sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Harry malah mengikutinya dan menjatuhkan diri dipangkuannya.

Lengan sang _raven_ melingkar di belakang leher Draco dengan kepalanya yang bergerak-gerak di bahu sang _blonde_ untuk menyamankan posisinya. Menatap Harry lembut, ia melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang remaja berkacamata lalu mengecup sekilas keningnya.

"Aku tidak memberitahu tentang Sirius Black karena aku tidak ingin kau berbuat gegabah. Tapi sepertinya kau selalu menemukan jalan untuk mengetahui segalanya dengan kecerobohanmu." Draco membuka suara setelah keduanya terdiam menikmati pelukan mereka selama beberapa menit.

Harry hanya ber'hmm' ria sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dengan seringai kecil.

Dirinya bersyukur karena ia bisa kembali bercengkrama dengan Draco seperti sedia kala. Merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di tubuhnya dan menghirup aroma sang pirang yang selalu menenangkan hatinya. Ah, betapa rindunya Harry dengan momen ini.

Harry lalu memutuskan untuk menutup matanya dan melupakan segala rasa khawatirnya.

Mendapati beban berat Harry yang bertambah di pangkuannya, manik abu Draco bergerak untuk melihat kondisi sang _raven_. Seukir senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak memeluk Harry dalam pangkuannya seperti ini—gara-gara tingkah saling mengabaikan mereka—yang sebagian besar salahnya karena ia tak memberitahu apapun pada remaja di pelukannya.

Bukan keinginannya juga untuk menjauhi Harry dan mengabaikannya. Ia melakukan semua ini karena Draco tidak ingin Harry terluka atas sihirnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak tekendali. Terkadang Draco sering berpikir, apakah dirinya itu memang benar-benar manusia atau seorang _magical creature_ dan membuatnya memiliki kekuatan sihir yang besar. Namun, setahunya garis keturunan _magical creature_ di keturunan Malfoy sudah hilang beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu—mustahil baginya untuk memiliki garis keturunan makluk sihir seperti itu.

Lantas dirinya itu apa?

Entah kesekian ratusan kalinya, ia memikirkan pertanyaan yang sama dan tak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Ayolah, dirinya itu masih tiga belas tahun! Seberapa cerdas pun dirinya, ia masih jauh tertinggal pengetahuan dengan orang dewasa—itu pun kalau Draco memiliki otak jenius layaknya dewa—renungnya.

Melirik ke arah Harry yang tertidur lelap, Draco pun mengambil napas dalam-dalam—berusaha menenangkan hati dan sihirnya—lalu memangku sosok dipangkuannya ke atas tempat tidur.

Harry membutuhkan istirahat, karena ia tahu kalau kedepannya masalah akan datang menghampirinya—meski Draco sangat tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

.

.

.

Langit biru muda yang tadi telukis cerah di angkasa kini telah mulai meredup digantikan dengan guratan oranye yang disusul oleh warna biru kehitaman, menandakan bahwa waktu telah mendekati malam hari. Sebagian siswa yang kelelahan akibat seharian bergelut dengan hal mengerikan bernama 'pelajaran'—bagi siswa yang malas—telah memasang ekspresi kelelahan sambil merentangkan tubuh akibat duduk berjam-jam sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Profesor di kelas.

Selain murid-murid yang kelelahan, ada juga yang tengah bercanda dengan teman; mengkomplain tugas yang terlalu banyak; menggerutu karena telalu banyak mendapatkan minus poin; atau sekadar berjalan datar menuju ke asramanya tanpa sepatah kata.

Diantara murid-murid itu ada seorang murid perempuan bersurai ikal panjang tengah memperhatikan sesuatu dengan wajah meneliti. Maniknya tidak teralihkan kemana pun kecuali pada sesuatu yang ia lihat dengan pandangan menyelidik. Setelah dirasa puas untuk meneliti 'sesuatu' itu, dia pun mengangguk paham.

Gadis itu—Hermione—menarik Ron yang ada di sampingnya untuk berhenti berjalan dan membawanya belok ke koridor sepi. Weasley tahun ketiga itu awalnya terkejut, namun menerima tarikan sahabat perempuannya dengan raut heran.

" _Well_ , ada apa kau menarikku ke sini, 'Mione?"

Hermione menatap sekelilingnya sebentar lalu menghela napas. "Hari ini Harry mengajak kita untuk pergi ke sebuah rumah. Ini menyangkut Sirius Black. Tapi katanya dia tidak ingin Malfoy ikut. Jadi kau bisa merahasiakannya kan?"

Ron membelakakan matanya sejenak dengan wajah _blank_. Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, Ron pun menatap Hermione dengan pandangan heran. " _What_? Bukankah Sirius Black itu tahanan Azkaban yang melarikan diri—"

"Ron! Dia itu tidak bersalah, pokoknya nanti malam kita kumpul di tempat ini." Hermione memberikan secarik kertas ke tangan Ron. "Ingat! Jangan sampai Malfoy tahu!"

"Hmph! Buat apa aku memberi tahu si _ferret_ itu? Menjengkelkan. Sudah enak Harry dan si _ferret_ itu saling mengabaikan. Rasanya kembali aneh melihat mereka bersama layaknya sepasang kekasih. Uugh." Sinisnya sambil membayangkan sosok Harry yang selalu memilih untuk menempel pada Draco atau sebaliknya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa sahabat satunya itu tahan bersama seorang remaja arogan, sok bangsawan dan sarkatis macam Draco Malfoy.

Gadis ikal itu tekikik geli mendengar komentar sahabatnya. Dia tahu kalau Ron itu sangat tidak menyukai Malfoy. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Ron bisa melihat kalau Harry dan Malfoy itu telalu dekat bagai sepasang kekasih—mengingat otak Ron itu tidak bisa disebut pintar—bukan hanya Ron saja yang berpikiran seperti itu. Sebenarnya semua murid Hogwarts pun hampir tahu tentang keduanya.

Entah keduanya telalu bodoh untuk menyadari tingkah mereka atau hanya sekadar tidak peka, yang penting dirinya tidak perlu memikirkan sebuah cara agar keduanya kembali bersama. Karena sungguh! Mereka itu sangat imut kalau berdua!

Lihat saja cara mereka bertatapan atau gestur-gestur yang mereka lakukan. Mereka seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan lawannya.

"Hermione!"

Panggilan Ron yang cukup nyaring, menyadarkan gadis itu dari bayangan 'Drarry Land'-nya, membuat gadis itu menatap Ron malas.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam, aku mau kembali ke kamar dulu untuk membawa sesuatu."

Hermione pun meninggalkan Ron yang menganga karena ditinggal begitu saja.

' _Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti wanita.'_

.

.

.

Warna hitam pekat tanpa ujung kini menghiasi langit gelap tanpa awan, bintang maupun bulan. Suasana sunyi tanpa tanda kehidupan nampak terlihat jelas. Sebuah cahaya temaram terlihat berkedip di tengah altar, satu-satunya bangunan yang terlihat di tengah kegelapan tak berujung.

Langkah kaki bergema pelan, altar dengan ukuran sebesar lapangan mulai telihat membesar. Kedipan cahaya yang ada di tengahnya kian memancar. Sebuah lengan terangkat, membuka pintu altar dan menunjukkan sebuah lapangan dengan bentuk diagram aneh telukis di atasnya.

Bersamaan dengan kaki yang menginjak lantai berukiran bentuk diagram lingkaran sihir itu. Semua tiang yang mengelilingi altar mengeluarkan api putih untuk memaksimalkan pencahayaan. Sosok yang baru memasuki altar itu memandang kosong sebuah cahaya terang yang tedapat di tengah-tengah diagram.

Pandangannya teralih pada sebuah sosok baru yang tiba-tiba mulcul di balik cahaya itu.

" _Kau tidak akan cukup kuat untuk melakukannya, kalau tak tidak segera menemukan apa yang kau cari. Aku yang akan menggantikanmu."_

Sosok baru itu menyeringai lebar, manik semerah darahnya menatap nyalang—seolah berkata kalau ucapannya barusan itu bukanlah kebohongan. Dengan itu suasana sunyi tadi berubah ramai. Berbagai dengungan suara yang menyakitkan telinga berdatangan dengan beberapa gelombang angin yang menerbangkan sosok yang baru mencapai altar itu hingga telempar ke atas langit sampai tertelan oleh gelapnya hitam.

.

.

.

"?!" kelopak mata Draco langsung terbuka, ia terlonjak kaget hingga hampir jatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya. Napasnya memburu dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur pelan dari dahinya. Jemarinya meremas pakaian yang ia kenakan sampai kusut, jantungnya yang terus bertalu tak karuan masih belum kembali normal meski sudah lima menit dia bangun.

Menghela napas panjang untuk ketiga kalinya, ia melihat sekeliling ruangan dan bersyukur karena ia berada di kamarnya dan bukan di perpustakaan. Bisa gawat kalau dirinya tidak sengaja tertidur di perpustakaan dan mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Ugh, Ayahnya pasti akan langsung menceramahinya dengan panjang lebar kalau sampai itu terjadi.

Akhirnya, setelah sepuluh menit berdiam diri. Draco bisa menstabilkan jantung dan sihirnya yang sempat berontak tak terkendali. Untung saja Harry sedang tidak ada di sini. Kalau ada, bisa dipastikan sang _raven_ akan terkena 'amukan' sihirnya. Draco kemudian mengerang kesal, ini adalah mimpi ke empat kalinya dimana ia bertemu dengan sosok yang mirip dengannya, hanya saja sosok itu memiliki manik semerah darah dan berekspresi seperti seorang psikopat yang haus darah.

Menatap meja di depannya dengan malas—ia baru menyadari kalau tugasnya belum sempurna—Draco pun kembali mengambil alat tulisnya untuk menyelesaikannya. Puas akan tugas yang menurutnya telah sempurna. Remaja pirang itu pun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan mengisi perut. Ketika ia melihat tempat tidur Harry yang kosong, alisnya tertaut heran.

' _Di mana dia?'_ batinnya sambil memakan sepotong kue ke dalam mulut. Ketika matanya teralih untuk mengetahui waktu, ia tercekat.

Kenapa ia tidak menyadari kalau sekarang sudah tengah malam? Di mana Harry?

"Oh, jangan bilang..." gumamnya kecil lalu segera keluar kamarnya untuk mencari sang _roommate_.

Entah Draco sedang beruntung atau sekadar mendapatkan waktu yang pas. Dirinya melihat kepala asramanya—Severus sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat. Draco pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti master ramuan tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Severus memasuki sebuah ruangan, dengan pelan ia mulai berjalan kembali. Dia hampir memekik ketika mendapati Harry, Granger, Weasley, Prof. Lupin—yang tengah mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada seorang pria bersurai _raven_ —dan Severus yang berjalan santai ke arah Prof. Lupin.

Ketika mereka menyadari keberadaan Severus, pria _raven_ itu berkata kalau ia pergi ke Hogwarts untuk mencari penghianat. Seorang penghianat dan merupakan bawahan Dark Lord yang memberitahu keberadaan keluarga Potter yang sedang dalam persembunyian—ah, jadi pria _raven_ itu adalah Sirius Black!

Draco yang merasa bingung untuk bertindak, memilih untuk diam di tempat persembunyiannya. Selama ia bisa melihat Harry baik-baik saja, dirinya memilih untuk tetap di sini karena bila ia langsung ke sana Draco takut malah akan memperumit keadaan.

Manik abu Draco membola ketika melihat seekor tikus peliharaan Weasley berubah menjadi seorang pria yang tubuh dan cara berbicaranya terus bergetar. Dia juga bisa melihat bahwa Prof. Lupin dan Black tengah mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya untuk menyerang pria tikus tadi.

Sihir Draco yang tadinya tenang, tiba-tiba saja bergerak agresif. Menandakan jika bahaya akan segera datang. Ia langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari ke arah Harry yang tekejut dengan kedatangannya. Firasat sihir Draco benar, karena setelah Draco berhasil menggenggam lengan Harry. Prof. Lupin mulai memegangi kepalanya yang telihat sakit.

Oh, _great_! Kenapa semua orang lupa kalau malam ini adalah bulan purnama dan fakta bahwa Prof. Lupin itu seorang werewolf?

Mengabaikan perintah Harry yang menuntutnya untuk berhenti menariknya, Draco terus membawa Harry pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin sebelum mereka mendapat serangan berbahaya dari werewolf yang tengah berada di bulan purnama. Sayup-sayup Draco bisa mendengar Harry yang meminta Sirius untuk tetap hidup dan dijawab dengan janji dari yang bersangkutan. Setelahnya Harry berhenti memberontak dan menggenggam erat lengan Draco yang membawanya.

Setelah dirasa aman, remaja pirang itu menghentikkan langkahnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon di dekat mereka. Draco memang tidak tahu apa yang sepenuhnya terjadi, tapi bisa dipastikan bahwa hal ini sangat berat bagi Harry. Sosok yang seharusnya menggantikan tugasnya sebagai orang tua malah di penjara selama bertahun-tahun dengan tuduhan yang salah. Pasti Harry sangat kesal sekaligus sedih mengingat sosok yang memiliki hak untuk mengasuhnya sedang dalam keadaan bahaya.

Draco yang menarik lengannya untuk melepas genggaman, ditolak oleh sang _raven_ yang tak mau melepaskan tangannya. Manik abunya menemukan Harry yang duduk di samping pohon dengan wajah menunduk, ia bisa merasakan aura sihir Harry yang tercampur aduk—yang kebanyakan telihat ketakutan. Takut akan kehilangan.

Sang _blonde_ pun ikut mendudukan diri di samping sang _raven_ , ia mengangkat tangan satunya lagi untuk mengelus surai hitam milik Harry dengan lembut. Ia pun menarik kepala Harry untuk di sandarkan di pundaknya. Draco berusaha menenangkan Harry dengan terus mengelusnya sampai tubuh pahlawan kecil itu nyaman.

"Ssh, mereka pasti baik-baik saja." Bisiknya lembut. Berbagai emosi mengalir di hati, Draco ingin marah pada Harry karena lagi-lagi _roommate_ -nya itu bertindak gegabah. Tapi disisi lain, ia tidak tega melihat sosok Harry yang tepuruk seperti ini. Dirinya sangat kesal pada orang-orang dewasa yang seenaknya melibatkan Harry pada situasi bahaya.

Rasanya ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada setiap orang yang telah membuat Harry depresi. Paling tidak dirinya ingin mengeluarkan segala unek-unek di benaknya agar hatinya kembali tenang. Berani sekali mereka menyakiti Harry!

"Malfoy!"

Draco harus menyusun rencana yang tepat untuk membalas perbuatan mereka. Perlahan maniknya menggelap dengan warna merah bersamaan dengan aura berat yang menguar disekelilingnya sampai—

"Draco!"

Bentakan dari sebuah suara yang familiar menyadarkan pikiran gelapnya, sontak Draco mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Prof. Snape yang memandangnya datar.

"Granger telah membawa Weasley ke Hospital Wing, sebaiknya kau dan Potter juga segera menyusul. Setelah itu temui aku jum'at depan untuk detensi." Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Draco yang kembali memperhatikan Harry yang tengah tertidur.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Severus melirik Draco yang tengah membangunkan Potter. Perasaannya saja atau bukan, tadi ia sempat merasakan energi sihir yang besar dan kilatan merah di bola mata Draco. Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya nanti pada Malfoy muda itu.

Harry membuka matanya lelah, ia memandang Draco setengah kesal lalu menjauhkan diri. "Aku ingin melihat Sirius."

"Kau gila?"

Manik _emerald_ dibalik kacamata itu berkilat bahaya lalu teralih ke depan. "Aku harus memastikannya, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kusebut keluarga!"

"Bukankah tadi Black sudah berjanji padamu bahwa ia akan kembali?" tolak Draco.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau tidak?" ekspresi Harry berubah khawatir.

Draco membawa remaja berkacamata itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak mempercayainya?" bisiknya lembut.

Harry menutup matanya sejenak dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar. "Tentu saja aku percaya!"

"Kalau kau percaya, diamlah! Setidaknya kau harus diperiksa dulu di Hospital Wing!" titah sang _blonde_ seraya melepaskan rengkuhannya.

Harry menyilangkan tangangnya tanda kesal, ketika Draco ingin menarik lengannya kembali. Sang _raven_ dengan sengaja menepis lengan itu dan berjalan mendahului Draco. _Well_ , sahabatnya itu terlihat sedang kesal. Berarti ini saatnya untuk sedikit menjahilinya.

Draco memperhatikan ekspresi Harry dengan seksama, tubuhnya memang dibaluti debu di sana-sini. Namun, rengutan di pipi dan bibir Harry sangat telihat imut sekaligus lucu. Mirip seorang bocah yang kesal karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kau tahu Harry? Wajah sedang kesalmu itu sangat lucu tahu." Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah sang _raven_ lalu mengecup pipi yang tengah merengut itu sekejap lalu berjalan mendahului Harry yang seketika mematung.

"Hey!" serunya tak terima diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil. "Setidaknya masa kecilku tidak kuhabiskan dengan terus merengek untuk dibelikan sesuatu." Sindirnya sambil menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Draco.

"Dan aku berterima kasih karena dengan ini kita mendapatkan detensi Jum'at depan."

Harry membuka mulutnya untuk protes lalu menutupnya kembali. Rasa khawatir yang tadi hilang kini mulai kembali menghantui—membuat dirinya sangat kesal karena hanya dengan pelukan dari Draco ia bisa merasa tenang. Maniknya memandang punggung remaja pirang di depannya. Harry tidak tahu mengapa Draco selalu tiba-tiba muncul di depannya tiap dirinya menghadapi bahaya. Namun setidaknya hal itu selalu membuatnya terasa nyaman dan terlindungi.

Maniknya mengamati paras sang _blonde_ , jika dipikir-pikir sosok Draco telah banyak berubah dari tahun lalu. Dia telihat lebih tinggi dan sangat cocok dengan potongan rambut barunya, pakaian ala bangsawan yang ia pakai juga menambah nilai _plus_ tersendiri. Kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang? Pantas saja banyak sekali siswi perempuan yang selalu memandangnya dengan minat.

Jika Draco mendapatkan banyak perhatian dari 'nama' dan penampilannya. Maka Harry didapatkan dari 'julukan' dan kehebatannya saat dia masih bayi. Terkadang dia sendiri bingung, Harry memang memantulkan mantra kematian yang ditujukan Voldemort saat ia kecil. Tahukah orang lain kalau ia sama sekali tidak menyukai ketenaran?

Tebenam dalam benaknya, Harry pun menabrak sesuatu dan merasakan sepasang lengan di pinggangnya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan Draco yang tengah memandangnya dengan alis tertaut, heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang _blonde_ lembut.

Harry tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Draco sambil menghirup wangi khas _roommate_ -nya tersebut. Setelah beberapa detik menikmati ketenangan dan kenyamanan. Harry melepas rengkungan Malfoy muda itu dengan senyuman kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya, tapi kurasa pelukanmu selalu membuatku tenang. Meski aku tahu kau akan bertingkah sombong jika aku memberitahumu."

Draco menyeringai kecil dan merangkul bahu Harry untuk kembali berjalan pulang. "Mungkin karena aku sangat menyayangimu dan tidak ingin kau terluka?"

Mendengar jawaban Draco, Harry merona malu. "Entahlah, tapi aku harap keadaan ini bisa berlangsung lama."

"Yeah, _me too_."

Keduanya lalu saling berpandangan dengan pandangan lembut. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka. Yang jelas, disaat keduanya bisa merasakan napas masing-masing dengan hidung yang bersentuhan. Bibir mereka pun akhirnya bertemu dalam ciuman manis dan singkat. Ciuman tanpa nafsu yang hanya menggambarkan rasa penasaran semata.

Biru keabuan bertemu hijau. Keduanya pun terkekeh kecil dan kembali merengkuh satu sama lain. Membiarkan kehangatan tubuh keduanya tersalur dalam aura sihir hangat yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Tanpa Harry sadari, manik Draco telah berubah merah dengan seringaian sadis. Ia mengecup pipi remaja berkacamata dan berbisik.

" _Mine._ "

Yang dijawab senyuman kecil di wajah Harry yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Liburan akhir tahun pembelajaran telah sampai di depan mata. Sebagian siswa Hogwart mulai membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, berbeda dengan siswa-siswi yang memilih untuk tinggal di Hogwarts yang dengan santainya malah bersantai—menikmati hari-hari sunyi setelah bertarung dengan ujian.

Hal ini berlaku juga pada Harry, setelah dirinya dipaksa menghapal oleh Hermione dan Draco sepanjang waktu. Akhirnya ia bisa membebaskan diri untuk bersantai dan melatih beberapa mantra yang menarik perhatiannya.

Baru saja Harry ingin mengucapkan mantra, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Draco yang berjalan ke arah mejanya untuk menyimpan beberapa buku tebal. Ugh, melihatnya saja Harry sudah bergidik. Berbeda dengan Draco dan Hermione yang suka membaca buku. Dirinya sama sekali tidak berteman baik dengan kumpulan kertas berjilid tersebut.

Setelah Draco menyimpan beberapa buku, ia menghampiri Harry dan memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipi. "Hei, melatih mantra lagi?" tanyanya seraya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sang _raven_.

Harry mengangguk pelan dan menyamankan tubuhnya pada sang _blonde_. Ia menyimpan tongkat sihirnya dan balas mengecup pipi Draco pelan dengan wajah merona manis. Melihat tingkah manis sang _roommate_ , Malfoy muda itu pun menarik remaja berkacamata untuk keluar kamar.

"Jika kau sudah selesai melatih mantra, aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke Hogsmeade."

"Eh? Bukankah itu harus disetujui oleh orang tua?"

"Memangnya paman dan bibimu tidak menyetujui?"

Sang _raven_ mengedipkan matanya di balik kacamata yang ia pakai, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah koper tempat surat-surat berada. Dirinya kaget saat melihat bahwa paman dan bibinya telah menanda tangani surat izinnya. Tapi sejak kapan?

Sebelum Harry menemukan jawabannya, lengannya telah ditarik Draco.

' _Mungkin aku lupa bertanya.'_ Batinnya riang seraya membalas genggaman jemari Draco di lengannya. Lagipula setelah dirinya tahu kalau Prof. Lupin dan Sirius baik-baik saja dan telah mengiriminya surat. Kekhawatirannya berkurang, setidaknya dengan berjalan-jalan dengan Draco bisa membuat _mood_ -nya bertambah baik.

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan untuk pergi bersama.

Sesampainya di sana Harry takjub melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat. Hogsmeade ternyata adalah desa kecil yang sangat indah dengan lilin-lilin sihir yang menggantung di pohon. Selain itu banyak beberapa jajaran toko yang menarik perhatiannya.

Harry dan Draco memutuskan untuk mengunjungi toko-toko terlebih dahulu. Sang _raven_ dengan bahagianya menyisir benda-benda sihir yang pertama kali ia lihat, bibirnya tak berhenti untuk mengulas senyum manis pada apa yang dilihatnya. Membuat Draco yang tadinya memperhatikan barang, teralih untuk memandang tingkah Harry yang sangat manis dan lucu. Apalagi dengan kilatan kebahagian yang terpancar dari _emerald_ cantiknya.

Sang _blonde_ memang masih ingin melihat tingkah lucu Harry, sayangnya ia harus membeli benda yang ia butuhkan untuk ramuannya nanti. Ia pun menghampiri Harry dan berkata bahwa Draco akan pergi ke sudut toko, yang dijawab oleh anggukan riang sang _raven_.

Setelah menemukan bahan yang ia cari untuk ramuannya bersama Severus, sang _blonde_ pun berjalan mencari Harry. Ekspresinya berubah tajam saat melihat temannya tengah memasang raut sedih. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Ketika ia melihat kumpulan kakak tingkat sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memandang Harry jijik. Emosinya naik, mengabaikan bahan yang akan dibelinya. Draco berjalan cepat untuk memberi pelajaran pada orang yang telah merengut kebahagian di wajah sang _roommate_.

Sayangnya, sebelum Draco pergi ke arah mereka. Lengannya telah ditarik oleh Harry yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Draco! Dray~" panggil Harry saat melihat manik sang _blonde_ yang tiba-tiba berubah merah. Huh? Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, dirinya tetap menemukan bahwa warna mata Draco memang berubah merah. "Draco?" tanyanya pelan, raut khawatir tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Tersadar akan remasan Harry di lengannya, Draco mengerjap. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Harry yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Huh?"

Mendapati manik Draco yang berubah menjadi seperti semula, Harry pun menghela napas lega. "Kau baik-baik saja? Tadi ekspresimu sangat dingin seolah siap untuk membunuh seseorang lho! Seperti bukan Draco yang aku kenal." Gumamnya sebal.

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, si pirang memandang Harry heran. "Membunuh? Aku kan tidak mengacungkan tongkat sihirku. Lagipula untuk apa aku mengamuk?"

Giliran Harry yang menatap Draco heran. "Sudahlah, lupakan." Ia memperhatikan Draco yang tak membawa satu barang pun. "Bukankah kau akan membeli sesuatu untuk ramuanmu dengan Severus nanti?"

Teringat dengan bahan belanjaannya, Draco pun memutar badan untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang sudah ia pilih. Sang _blonde_ yang sibuk mengambil bahan tak sempat melihat raut Harry yang kembali bersedih. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah kakak kelas yang masih memandangnya jijik. Memangnya salahnya apa? Dirinya sudah terlahir dengan julukan penyelamat dunia sihir, dirinya sama sekali tidak menginginkan julukan itu. Lalu kenapa orang-orang terus saja menganggunya?

Draco yang kala itu mengintip di balik rak buku kembali geram. Manik merahnya menatap sekumpulan kakak kelas nyalang. Lihat saja! Siapapun yang menyakiti Harry pasti akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal.

Semenjak insiden itu, Draco berusaha mengajak Harry ke tempat yang lebih nyaman dan indah. Dirinya berusaha untuk mengembalikan kilauan bahagia di manik zamrud tersebut. Usahanya ternyata membuahkan hasil. Kini Harry kembali terlihat senang dengan barang belanjaannya.

Senyaman dan sesenang apapun keduanya berjalan-jalan, waktu pastinya terus berjalan. Ketika langit biru cerah telah berubah dengan degradasi oranye cerah. Harry dan Draco pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke Hogwarts.

Sesampainya di kamar, mereka menyimpan barang-barang dan menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidur. Keduanya yang kelelahan menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk merasakan kehangatan masing-masing dengan rengkungan lembut. Ketika rasa capek mereka hilang, Harry bangkit dari tidurnya untuk pindah ke tempat tidurnya.

Namun, sebelum ia melangkah menjauh. Draco telah menarik pinggangnya hingga sang _raven_ terjatuh di atas tubuh sang _blonde_ yang menyeringai kecil.

"Apa?" tanya Harry malas. Dirinya ingin segera tidur, badannya yang kelelahan membuatnya mengantuk dan hampir tak bisa membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak memberikan ciuman selamat tidur?"

Harry memandang Draco sejenak. Karena ingin segera tidur, sang _raven_ pun mengecup bibir Draco singkat dan segera tertidur sambil memeluk Draco lembut.

Malfoy muda itu tersenyum kecil dan menempatkan Harry untuk tidur di sampingnya. Ia memandang wajah manis Harry yang tengah pulas tertidur. Napasnya nampak teratur dengan ekspresi damai.

Tidak lama kemudian, Draco bangkit dari tidurnya. Sebelum ia tidur, dirinya harus menyelesaikan sebuah misi. Misi pembalasan atas apa yang 'mereka' lakukan pada Harry-nya.

Menyeringai sadis, sosok Draco pun menghilang dari kamar itu meninggalkan Harry yang bergerak gelisah karena kehilangan sumber kehangatannya.

Kali ini Harry memang bisa tertidur damai, namun kedamaian itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Karena di tahun keempat nanti ia akan menemukan dirinya dalam kondisi yang sulit dan sisi gelap Draco sama sekali tidak membantunya memecahkan masalah.

Kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **-TBC-**

 _Hai, masih ada yang ingat dengan ff ini?_

 _Maaf jika update-nya lama, Kyuu terlalu fokus untuk mengetik pair KaiShin di fandom DCMK #plaks_

 _Dan satu berita buruk untuk kalian, Kyuu tidak tahu apakah Kyuu akan melanjutkan ff ini atau tidak. Jadi Kyuu nyatakan bahwa FF ini masuk kategori HIATUS!_

 _Bila ada author-san yang mau melanjutkan FF ini, silakan :D tinggal hubungi Kyuu saja. Soalnya Kyuu punya rasa kalau FF ini akan di discontinued atau dihapus._

 _Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah bersedia untuk menunggu, membaca, me-review, mem-fav dan mem-follow FF ini :D_

 _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu~_

 _Sayounara~_

— _Kyuushirou_


End file.
